


Happy Birthday Bernie

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: It is Bernie's birthday soon (very soon) and Serena is determined to find out how she wants to celebrate.





	1. Vodka's and Lemonade.

Bernie is swiftly coming up to 50 and she really, really doesn’t want to reach that age, not alone at least. Her life as a washed up, got the biggest crush on her best friend, sexually frustrated lesbian is going quite well thank you (not!). And Serena, her best friend, something that Bernie herself would love to change, has tried now for the past week to get her to have a party, a meal, a have a once in a lifetime holiday, but in fairness there isn’t really anywhere on this planet that Bernie hasn’t visited, so that was a no go, just to do something special, mind blowing. But every time Serena broaches the subject of Bernie’s birthday to her, she was shot down in flames or bullets. To the point that Bernie has threatened Serena that she will kill her in one of the 13 different ways she knows with her bare hands alone……..Yeah ok!They both know that Serena won’t let a little thing like that stand in her way at all!

Serena’s next plan was to get blindly drunk, let me clarify a little……she intends for Bernie to get completely rat arsed and for her to stay moderately sober whilst on this mission, this mission that she will single handedly do because that is what best friends do right?. She knows Bernie very well now, she knows what her drinking kryptonite is and what gets her lips free flowing when she is like this (or very soon to be), blind drunk. She needs to do this so she can get her to open up, fill her in on what exactly does Major Bernice Wolfe want for her 50th Birthday no less; so she can do this one thing for her best friend, the one who has had her back all this time. 

There is only one problem with this, that is Major Bernice Griselda Wolfe, winner of all the drinking competitions going. So much so if there was an olympic sport in drinking, Bernie would have the gold medal, World Record, European record and Olympic record already in her name.   
Serena needs to get sneaky, very sneaky, so she starts her plan of action at Albie’s, their usual (one of many) watering hole. Having arrived slightly earlier than the Major, Serena has a quick word with the bartenders for the night, asking that she is served water when asked for a vodka and lemonade, or just lemonade and to put her tipple in Bernie’s as extra; they all were wary but Serena flirts them into submission.

With a waft of snow through the door Serena turns to see Bernie following Raf and Fletch; they are laughing about something or other, Bernie playfully slaps Fletch on the upper arm calling him a cheeky bugger but then she halts, meets Serena’s eyes and smiles, turns and walks over to her and takes the awaiting drink. “Hard stuff tonight Major, we are on the vodka and lemonade.” Bernie tilts her head wonders what Serena is up to then caves, she needs a drink after seeing her ex-husband on the ward belittling her again. She has had to put up with his little jibes all day, never once letting her pass without a nasty comment or two including in ear shot of the patients. 

The first quadruple vodka goes down the hatch almost in one go, a screwed up face, a large gasp as it burns, then orders another. Serena turns and gives the bartender a wink and a smile, knowing that her plan is coming together quite nicely. Hoping for it to continue this way.  
“Hows your day been, I have hardly seen you today. In fact I could have used you as a buffer.” Serena looks at Bernie apologetically she was stuck in board meetings all day, that and trying, using all her favours to get her and Bernie off for the week of her 50th Birthday. Hence the need for a locum doctor, to get used to the running of the trauma bay as not just any doctor is needed to keep it afloat. Serena has practically signed her soul to the devil to get them both the week off and to keep it a secret from said birthday girl. As usual she has used everything that she has in her power to get her own way, she just now needs to find out what the birthday girl wants to do. A spa day? A week on the beach somewhere? A Dr Who convention perhaps? 

One way or another tonight is the night that she is going to find out, come hell or high water.

“Oh you know what the boardroom is like, you can’t please them all, using the fire extinguisher to put out fires that are surely going to come back and bite us on the bottom sooner or later but at least we are rid of Guy Self.” Bernie nodded, as much as she would love Serena to be on the ward with her, the last thing that Bernie wants is to be cooped up in the boardroom playing devils advocate and referee with the staff of the hospital and its board members. That she will leave up to Serena and Henrik any day of the week thank you very much.

They chat about their days, Bernie moans about Marcus, glad she has spoken to Cam and is slightly heartbroken that Charlotte still barely says two words to her but at least it is now polite.   
Serena moans about the latest newest member of the board, the one that doesn’t take no for an answer when he is insistent on taking Serena out for a ‘date’ and her reply is ‘I am sorry but I am busy for the foreseeable future’, she has even tried ‘sorry I am spoken for’ but a little digging on his behalf finds that she is single and has been since a Robbie the Bobby was kicked to the curb. 

After a brief moment of silence Bernie enquires with a tickle cough, “why don’t you appease the man and go for a drink, maybe then he will leave you alone?” She is kicking herself mentally for even suggesting it, what happens if she actually agrees to the suggestion? Serena shakes her head, “oh I think I have found the solution for getting him to leave me alone, its worked for the last 2 hours of the board meeting at least.” Bernie watches as Serena’s devilish eyes twinkle and the grin appears, “what have you done Fräulein?” The grin keeps getting bigger and bigger, Bernie takes a sip of her drink and Serena leans in and explains, soon the mouthful of vodka and lemonade was spat all down Fletch’s back, both of them in fits of laughter. “I have told you before Fräulein, its naughty to tease the lesbians but it is devilishly naughty to tease the men saying you have turned lesbian……unless you have and you have forgot to tell me? Your best friend and all!” Bernie’s cheeks burned as she was saying it and it wasn’t from the vodka, Serena shrugged her shoulders “may have!” She says before leaving a speechless Bernie to get another drink for them both and a apology to Fletch.

Serena brings the next set of drinks to their table and turns her body to face her best friend, “what is it? Why the face?” She asks, as Bernie is now doing a very good job of looking like goldfish. “What…..wh……..what do you mean may have?” Serena shrugs her shoulders and did wonder when Bernie would have caught up on the remark she made a short while ago. “I have gone off men, so I may try my luck with the ladies, after all, this way we can go searching for one for each together. Maybe it was that nightclub that we went to the other month, the one where you found that rather attractive red head.” Bernie thinks she may have been posted to outer Mongolia with what Serena has been actually saying; She can hear what Serena is saying, can see her mouth moving as well but cannot believe what is exactly coming out of her mouth.

They went for a night out on the town, on the pull as the youngsters say now a days. Serena is trying to get Bernie to find a suitable potential girlfriend, she wants Bernie to stop pining after someone who in her words ‘is utterly gorgeous, got cleavage that you can sink your face in and very, very, straight.’ (This was said while she was drunk while having a lots of shots and partaking in truth or dare game with the AAU team, on their monthly night out).   
There is only one problem going out on the pull with your best friend (for Serena), even though you have the best of intentions for your best friend, you simply can’t help being a little jealous, not of your best friend but of her potential new partner. Oh and not realising it until someone is hitting on said friend.  
The second problem is in them going out on the pull together (for Bernie) is the fact that she has been pining over Serena for months now, who is oblivious to this fact and is encouraging her to find a girlfriend who is NOT her! 

However she does get to watch said friend talking to a stunning redhead who certainly has the hots for the blonde. Serena leaves them to talk but stays within a distance so that she can see if Bernie make a run for the hills if and when things get steamy; luckily it doesn’t! 

She has done this already, headed to Kiev without an explanation on why she is going apart from ‘I just need to sort myself out, that’s all.’ In turn on this night out Serena has no end of ladies that wants to dance with her, thoroughly enjoying the attention that she is getting, only goes back to Bernie when she sees the red headed woman slip her phone number to Bernie, placing it directly in Bernie’s arse pocket, and kissing her very close to her lips before leaving with a wave, heading off with her friends, to another club Bernie states but refuses to follow.

Bernie never did ring the red head.

Now back to Albie’s.  
A few more drinks behind them and Bernie has only just began to start to slur her words. “Come back to mine Major, Jason is staying with Alan this weekend so we can drink as much as we want without getting moaned at.” Bernie stands a little wobbly, Serena uses the app on her phone to order them a taxi and they say their goodbyes; leaving when the text pings to say the taxi is en-route. 

On the route home Bernie tries to tell Serena that she wants to kiss her, but instead she says “you’ve never kissed a woman, so how?” Serena chuckles, looks at Bernie and plants a closed mouth kiss straight on her lips, leaves it lingering for a few short seconds before moving back into her seat. “There Major, see, now I have.” Bernie tilts her head, “that's not a proper kiss this is!” Bernie pulls Serena in for a lip smacking, tongue lashing kiss. Bernie doesn’t speak again until she gets back to Serena’s, its not that she won’t speak, it is that she can’t. Serena has just placed the briefest of kisses on her lips and she returned that lovely soft kiss with a proper full on snog. 

She can now die a happy woman.

Serena wonders what the hell has just happened? Did Bernie actually want that? For heavens sake she know she wanted it, it is the first time in her life that someone has kissed her with such fiery passion. There was only one issue, that was Bernie was drunk and that was her doing. Yes she enjoyed the kiss, she enjoyed it very much but she wasn’t about to read anything into it.   
Mores the pity.  
‘I will have to just focus on what she wants for her birthday and forget that ever happened.’


	2. Back at Serena's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue the hunt for what Bernie wants.

Serena heads straight into the kitchen, for the moment she cannot be anywhere near Bernie, she needs a little space to think and she definitely cannot do that while Bernie is looking at her with ‘come to bed’ eyes. Her usual tipple, shiraz stays in its bottle; instead she gets Elinor’s bottle of cheap vodka out. There was no way she wanted to make Bernie’s hangover too bad tomorrow and mixing drinks could certainly do that, even if they did have the weekend off. So with two whiskey tumblers, a bowl full of ice cubes, a bottle of chilled lemonade and not forgetting the the vodka, Serena starts plan stage 2 of her attack. 

Taking a few breaths to compose herself she heads into the living room where Bernie is sitting, sitting with her legs tucked under her, leaning back with her long kissable neck extending, Serena can see her pulse point throbbing, her eyes closed softly and the blanket thrown haphazardly over herself and the empty chair of the two seater sofa.

Mission finding what Bernie wants to do for her 50th birthday commences.  
God was Serena ever going to survive this, she is beginning to regret ever starting on her plan.

Bernie’s good old British reserve is waining and Serena is thankful, they have now been at home for nearly 2 hours; they have talked about the hospital, weird surgeries that they have done, family, divorcing ex-husbands and the list of things that used to annoy them; for Serena it was a very, very long list. ‘Finally’ she thought she was getting somewhere. 

“So your big birthday?” Serena starts, Bernie rolls her eyes, “cannot let it drop can you Campbell…….there maybe a good reason why I don’t do birthdays?” Bernie slurs a little maudlin, waving her hand around, not realising she had stroked Serena’s breast several times in the process which makes Serena flush and stumble on her own thoughts. Serena took a little time to wonder why she wouldn’t want to celebrate her birthday, and then she asked her outright why. 

Bernie huffed, puffed turned to lay down with her head on Serena’s legs, lying just as you do on the psychiatrists chair; “I don’t have anyone to share such a big life event with………Marcus and the children hate me……well I suppose the children don’t hate me anymore but they are both busy and can’t come here as they have plans…….the person who I consider to be the love of my life doesn’t know I exist, well she does she just has no clue about how I feel about her……if she did she would run a mile.” Serena listened at everything Bernie was reeling off, she wondered who Bernie had set her eyes on. Had that kiss in the car meant anything to Bernie? She hoped that it would. Would she want to spend the time with her instead of me? Of course she would! Serena thinks, saddened by the revelation. Should I cancel the time off and just work through it, like Bernie wants? 

“So in an ideal world, what would you want?” She asks.

Bernie thinks about it, sits up and looks Serena dead in the eye, drunkenly. Squinting a little, then she smirks. She may be drunk but she knows exactly what she is doing, she is going to tease her best friend, just like she does to her on a daily basis. Bernie leans in, tells her right in her ear all while maintaining eye contact.  
“I want to go to a dungeon…..” Serena does a double take. “What?” Comes out loudly and a high pitch squeak. Bernie laughed, “Oh come on Ms Campbell, where is your sense of sexual adventure?” Bernie gently takes her fingertips down Serena’s arms. “I want to go to a dungeon on ladies night, have someone strap me down and let any woman that wants to……let her fuck me!” Serena spat her drink out after taking an untimely large mouthful, just like Bernie did in the pub. Bernie falls off the chair in a fit of laughter, Serena’s face hasn’t changed from the shocked expression nearly 2 minutes ago. 

Bernie wants to continue to tease her friend so she crawls unsteadily up Serena’s legs, straddles her, pushes her back on to the backrest of the sofa and continues to tell her in explicit detail what she wants to happen right in her ear, almost whispers it across her cheek, her mouth edge at Serena’s mouth edge.

“No, what I actually want is for this one person to be there really…………” Bernie loses eye contact with Serena for the briefest of moments, wondering if this is the right thing to do but the hitch in Serena’s breath encourages her to continue. 

“I want to be bent backwards over a bench, cuffed to the rings at the base of each foot. I want to suck on a dildo that makes me gag, goes deep down in my throat. I need it so it is held as far as it can go before slipping out only to be pumped in my mouth until I go red and no longer breath properly. After that I want her to suck and bite on my nipples, squeeze and slap my breasts, pull them tight. Use yo…….her nails to dig into my skin, leaving red marks in their wake. I want to be bitten, marked….something to remember it by……” Bernie without lifting her head, points to all the places that she wants to her bitten on Serena’s body. She needs to move off her knees, so moves where necessary only to go back to her original position, sitting right next to Serena. 

“I don’t actually want any stranger to touch me like that…….I want……..oh never mind.” Serena links their fingers together, encourages her to continue, sensing that she has more to say……..… ‘Now I can’t get her to shut up!’ Serena berates herself for starting this ridiculous idea. 

“I want to be teased, slowly……make me dripping wet. I want the woman’s mouth……a particular woman mouth on my pussy, licking deep inside me, making me almost clean so when she slides the dildo in me I can feel every inch making me stretch.” Serena tries to squeak out a ‘who?’ But it never leaves her mouth, it gets caught in her throat; her breaths have become deep and laboured, the grip on Bernie’s fingers are vice like as she continues. 

“I want to be watched behind a one way glass so they can see u…erm……me but I can’t see them. The only person that can touch me is the one I want to take me there. I want her to slowly learn my body, my ugly scars and all. See what makes me twitch, makes me moan, makes me cum….maybe twice, Oh I don’t know….. well that's never happened before and I would like to cum more than once in a short space of time.” Serena coughs, she tries to lean forward but the look that Bernie gives isn’t letting her go anywhere. After all she wanted to know what Bernie wanted for her birthday, fair enough she wasn’t expecting this. Would anyone?

“Then I want her to take the strap on off, I want…..no I need to taste…yo……her……I will see how wet she is, how sensitive her clit and core is…..suck gently, lapping her juices as they fall, not stopping until y… she pulls away.” Serena hopes that would be the end of it all but Bernie has other idea’s. There is definitely no stopping her now.  
“Then we lay on a bed. There is a wand…..I want it on setting number 8……constant hard vibrate, I want her to place it just under the hood of my clit, then place hers over the top; so we can both get the pleasure out of it, our hips moving to just where we need it; if we can, I want us to cum together…….but before all of this……. I…….. I want to make love to her, in a log cabin, in the middle of the woods, I would say camping in a tent but yo….she would never go for that, that I AM sure of.” Bernie kissed the edge of her mouth before moving to sit back on the sofa, curling into Serena who still has not managed to say a word.

‘Shit!’ Serena internally berates herself, a log cabin in the woods with the woman she fancies, she loves? ‘Who the fuck is it Bernie?’ She screams in her own head, ‘who the hell are you in love with?’ Serena turns to look at her best friend, vows internally that she will do what she can. She will book the log cabin and find the woman that she is looking for, as for the rest…..not a chance, how on earth could she make that happen?  
Thankfully, for now Bernie is finished.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after Serena finds out what she wants.

Serena was the first to wake, she knocks on Bernie’s door and shouts “coffee” only to have a hum of "yes please…. I could kiss you if you do!” ‘I wish’ instantly goes through Serena’s mind but she knows that whoever it was that Bernie was talking about last night wasn’t her, it couldn’t be her! As the kettle boils she remembers the brief kiss in the back of the taxi, wonders actually of she dreamt it but no she is 90% sure that it did happen. Bernie wanders in and nudges her, the kettle is screaming and Serena is still in her own little world. “Penny for them?” Bernie asks while squinting, she can’t exactly remember everything that happened last night and tells her so, “ah nothing, you just finally told me what you want for your birthday.” Serena hands over the coffee and Bernie took it still trying to figure out exactly how she wants to spend it; preferably with as little fuss as possible and the woman standing next to her. 

They sit at the table drinking their coffee’s until Bernie’s stomach makes a loud notification that she needs feeding; a full English breakfast earns Serena 2 kisses on the cheek, one for the suggestion and the other for when Bernie polishes hers all off then finishes Serena’s. “I just don’t know how you have a figure like that and eat twice as much as any man I have fed.” Bernie’s flirty retort had Serena in knots, “well thats where you have gone wrong all this time, you have been feeding weakling men and not your big macho army medic.” ‘Why on earth did you say that?’ Swam immediately around in her head, in Serena’s fried out mind it screamed ‘I would if I had half a chance, but who is your mystery woman?”

Bernie leaves soon after, choosing to walk home as she is sure that she is still over the limit, they have made plans for their evening meal, its a Sunday and neither of them are in any fit state to cook. Not through alcohol consumption even though thats what both are blaming it on, its through concentration. Serena heads back up to bed and Bernie heads to the gym.

‘Oh come on brain switch off!’ Serena berates herself once more as she tosses over, flinging the bed covers off herself, bloody hot flush. This one isn’t the menopause she is sure of it, this is because the one person she wants to be with kissed her last night and then told her she is lusting after someone else. She strips off her pyjamas, puts the base of her feet together and lies down, knees wide open and lets her hands travel down her body, stopping off whenever she feels like it; feeling all her erogenous zones. “Bernie” slips from her lips, she can clearly see the blonde running, naked on the treadmill, she hops backwards off it and goes to the next one, a machine that works the upper arms; her legs are spread wide and a darker shade of blonde are between her thighs just waiting to be touched. Serena’s hand goes between her own thighs, she can’t believe how wet she is, she has never been this wet and desperate before. “Christ Bernie” echoes through her room, the beat of her heart is the count of Bernie now doing star jumps, yes naked star jumps and those perfect breasts giving a little bounce not like her own bigger breasts would of done. She circles hard once, twice, thrice and she has fallen apart, flapping and screaming Bernie’s name over and over again. She hasn’t had an orgasm like that since, well forever.

Meanwhile at the gym Bernie funnily enough was punishing herself, running at a relentless pace that puts the youngsters to shame. Bernie was very impressed with herself when she saw that she has beat her all time record on the treadmill and if she keep going she would be able to compete in the marathon, that is on her bucket list of thing to do before she dies. However it is when she is doing press-ups that she falters, all she can see is Serena beneath her, pressing a kiss to her lips every time she lowers; murmurs of their kiss can be heard all around and she only stops when the woman next to her coughs, going red with embarrassment she quickly moves onto the rowing machines without a backwards glance. Taking a few seconds to clear her mind she sets off again at a quick punishing pace, having to close her eyes when she can feel beads of sweat drip over her eyelids. Almost instantly visions of Serena standing there ordering her when to row, just like her sergeant did when she was a new recruit; Serena is there, in her dreams in a white vest top that clings to the fantastic assets she has, cammo trousers again far better fitting than her scrubs ‘oh god her scrubs’, she shakes her head to move the sweat but has to quickly close them again as more sweat triples down her face; this time she is doing the orders in a very red, almost blood colour red lingerie set. Leaning forward giving her a very nice view of the cleavage that yes she tries to see at work. 

In the end she gives up and goes swimming, that doesn’t help neither! Not even the cold water cools her red hot burning skin. Serena invades her thoughts there too, now in a very sculptured black high legged swim suit, wet brown hair, droplets of water just about to fall between her bosom. All in all she finished 20 laps of the pool before getting out and heading towards the showers, one less thing to do before she meets Serena later.

She has a date with Serena……was it a date? She was going to treat it as one.


	4. Is it a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have that meal together.

They meet at the venue a short walking distance between Serena’s house and Bernie’s flat, not surprisingly they are regulars there, everyone knows them by name. It is their usual haunt when they just want some alone time away from the others. Their strict and only rule is no shop talk, no talking what so ever about work or any of their staff members unless it is gossip in the bedroom or dating department. Through out the meal they make small talk until Serena brings up dating and the woman that Bernie wants again. 

“So come on then spill, who is the lucky woman?” Bernie’s eyes go wide once more, “I only want to know so I don’t encroach on your girl……you know now I am trying the sapphic side!” She finishes with a wink. Bernie stumbles “oh don’t worry thats definitely, definitely not going to happen.” Now shoving a large piece of beef down her throat to prevent her from saying too much or give in and spill everything out to the woman she is having this meal with. Serena takes a beat to wonder why that was ‘not going to happen’; was she already seeing someone? Was it because it was someone from the gym she goes to? Knowing that Serena would never go into one, or will ever be a health freak ‘BINGO!” Serena thinks. “Ah…. So it is someone at the gym then?” She wants an answer so asks, her eyebrows raised in anticipation of an answer; ‘don't you dare lie to me now Major’. “Oh god no……u…she would never set foot in a place like that, well unless it has a bar in.” Serena’s ears prick up, so not a fitness fanatic then! Serena doesn’t know wether to be relieved or not.  
Bernie can see the hundred thoughts go through her mind and she wonders once again wether to just spit it out. ‘Just tell her!’ Screams through her mind but she bottles out, wanting to put feelers out regarding exactly how Serena feels about her.

‘There is an idea’ Bernie thinks as she gives another tit bit of information to her best friend to feed on.

“It is a woman that I work with, I know you don’t approve of workplace romances and technically we haven’t done anything other than kiss, well I am sure thats all we have done, I was rather drunk you see. And, and she hasn’t said anything about it, so I am sure she isn’t interested.” Serena’s brows furrow ‘you kissed me and I am fucking interested!’ Bernie lifts her glass as to make a toast, “to us finding our true love” she says as the glasses chink “to us finding true love” was Serena’s frustrated reply.

When the desserts come Bernie moves a seat closer to the woman she wants. They have ordered a giant ice cream to share but Serena thinks that this is why she has moved and not even the hand high on her thigh from the blonde can persuade her otherwise. A droplet of ice-cream was about to drop out of the side of Bernie’s mouth and Serena drops her spoon to wipe it away with her thumb, sucking the contents off all while maintaining eye contact and releasing a little moan, an electric atmosphere is surrounding them, something that has never really left them since starting the dessert. 

Bernie offers her own spoon full of the melting chocolate ice cream with honeycomb bits in it, Serena leans in and opens her mouth, peaks her tongue out and wraps her luscious ruby lips over the spoon to pull the contents into her mouth, licking her lips as she hums her approval. “Tastes just like you minus the vodka.” She says, immediately regretting the words until Bernie softly retorts. “Unfortunately I don’t remember what you tasted like, maybe we can recreate it later?” Serena sits gawping but with a small smile and nods; “Just to make sure that I know how to kiss a woman? Properly that is.” She blurts out ‘bloody stupid thing to say’ she thinks immediately after she finishes her sentence, Bernie beams back a smile at her. She will get to kiss her again and do it sober. “Yes, I can’t have you going all sloppy on your first kiss to this woman you want.” Serena pays the bill quickly and heads outside for a breath of fresh air while Bernie uses the toilets for her call of nature as she puts it. 

Bernie walks Serena home, yes its a cool wintery night but the stars and moon above them are glistening brightly. Back of hands, shoulders brush as they walk until Serena gently places her hand at the elbow of the Major’s, pulling her even closer, if that is even possible. The walk that is in silence isn’t uncomfortable, if anything it is still charged from dessert. Something has changed tonight, they both can feel it but neither know exactly what.   
Soon, way to soon for either of their likings they arrive at Serena’s home; Bernie hovers at the gate, Serena lowers her hand from the blonde’s elbow to her fingers, lacing them together bringing them down her path to wait by the front door, under the towing moon light. 

Just as she is about to turn the key to unlock the door Bernie turns her by her waist with her free hand, the other still entwined in Serena’s. It as if it all goes in slow motion, their noses touch gently and then there is a pause. Their eyes meet, both looking down to each others mouths before Serena gives a slight nod to say I want this but do you? Meeting in the middle of the small space they created their lips touch. Serena lets go of their joined hands and Bernie pulls back slightly, wondering if she read it wrong, only for her to be pulled towards her dream woman once more. 

Bernie’s hands rest tightly on Serena’s hips and Serena’s hands firmly in the blonde locks keeping her there too. Resting their foreheads together so they can both breathe Serena tilts her head to ask if she wants to come in, Bernie shakes her head “best not.” Serena doesn’t argue she places one final chaste kiss to Bernie’s lips and heads inside with one final wave before shutting the door, immediately looking for her phone at the bottom of her handbag, flirting off a quick text to her companion for the night. ‘Let me know when you are home please, even though you are a big macho army medic.’ Bernie feels her phone vibrate and smiles when Serena’s picture pops up, a bigger smile forms when she sees the text, that is the one thing that she will do tonight, tell her when she is home.

Bernie soon starts to walk home after walking Serena to her house and passing the restaurant where they have just been; stopping to look inside reliving everything that happened in there tonight and afterwards. Oh that kiss, that wonderful kiss that will keep her very very happy for a while. She continues on her walk, humming a tune from her latest favourite film, smiling and saying hello at everyone who passes her, walking with a little happy bounce in her step. 

Once through the door she heads straight upstairs to bed before replying to Serena, ‘I am home, thanks for a wonderful evening, love you B xx’


	5. A few days before Bernie's birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever get together?

Serena took a few days to think about what she was going to do. No matter wether she wanted to be more than friends with Bernie or not, or wether Bernie wanted to be with someone else rather than her; she will take friendship any day therefore will do everything in her power to make Bernie happy and give her the birthday of her dreams.

In the end she decided to book exactly what Bernie described as her perfect way to celebrate her birthday; she paid for her best friends week away in a lodge in the middle of no where. The booking is for a luxury log cabin for two, champagne and fruit on arrival and everything that she could imagine that Bernie would want, even a 30 year old malt whiskey that costs…..well lets just no go there. 

Serena was in a quandary on what to do about her own time off, that and she needed to know who Bernie was going to take on the short trip away. The travel agent needed names for the booking; to appease them she put her own name down with the agreement that if she has to work (yes that is her excuse) then they would change the names on the bookings free of charge. She knew deep down it wasn’t going to her, she did however decide to keep her own holidays at the same time, after all she did beg and plead her soul to get them both the time off, just a shame that they won’t be spending it together like she really wanted to. 

This after all was what Bernie wanted and that was the main thing. 

To her defence and recognisance she has been listening to all of the porters and nurses news (gossip) hoping they would mention about who Bernie has been flirting with. She did find out that some new locum was dating someone on Maternity a nurse they are saying, well that wasn’t it. Fleur her old drinking buddy was coming back to Holby and already causing a stir as she always does; reminding her to have a quick catch up with her friend, maybe she will have some idea’s about the Major’s new fancy, or where to look for her OR heard something on the grapevine, there was one thing she did know……Fleur was not Bernie’s type. She did try and pop down to see her but Fleur hasn’t started just yet so sent her a flirty text. 

Who the bloody hell was this mystery woman?

For the past few weeks since their rather racy conversation and strange meal ‘date’ out together ending in a rather spectacular kiss; they have been on opposite shifts, they knew it was coming and neither of them liked being passing ships in the night or theatres. Serena tries in vain to get them some time alone, when she thinks she manages it the flipping red phone rings and one or the other ends up in theatre for hours on end, not in the same theatre neither, sending the other a short apology when their shift is finally over. 

In the end they are both called into a budget meeting with Hansen, Serena comes in early to attend and Bernie stays late. It is half way through Serena’s shift before the meeting is over and she pulls Bernie to one side waiting for everyone to leave before starting her very quiet conversation. “I could do with a minute of your time, I know that you need to head home to sleep but this is getting rather urgent.” Bernie grabs Serena’s hand pulls her in a little closer, gives then a squeeze with her fingertips and apologised profusely but she is meeting up with Cam and Charlotte before they both head out of the country on a holiday with their dad, which she is sure he has done out of spite and Serena agrees with her. She suggests afterwards but Bernie lets slip she is off out tonight after a brief power nap, “I am going to the Swing Bar just out of town, it’s a new place”; hoping that Serena wouldn’t have a clue what it was, if she does she doesn’t let on. “I would say come with me but you have come in early and I am sure that you would be too tired to go out for the night.” Serena nodded with a hint of sadness “yes of course, anyway you need to spend sometime with this mystery woman of yours… without me hanging around so go, enjoy yourself.” Bernie sort of smirks and sort of nods “ah not tonight, I know she is unavailable. Just checking out this new place, thats all.” “See you tomorrow then?” Bernie shakes her head, “I am off remember, I am back in on Friday then I am off for my birthday thanks to you!” Bernie turns and make sure that they are both alone and places a soft lingering kiss on Serena’s lips then saunters off down the corridor leaving Serena slightly stunned but forming a plan in her head.

Curiosity may just kill the cat but she has only one job on her mind and it is not the pile pf paperwork in her office. No it is find out about this bar!

Serena heads straight back to her office, slams the door shut and promptly locking it, writes a hastily written note and displays in the window of said door is clear for all to see ‘DO NOT DISTURB’. So everyone knows not to knock unless someone is dying, which is quite frequent in her line of work or they will soon be on a gurney. She boots up her mobile phone, for some reason she doesn’t think this is suitable for the works computer. She goes onto secret mode on the internet app and types in ‘Swing Bar’ near Holby on google (other search engines are available, I just have no clue how to use them!). The options come up and after pressing on the first recommended non ad item she nearly chokes, takes a few seconds for her eyes to stop watering and her coughing to die down before looking again, flushing bright red when she finds exactly what ‘The Swing Bar’ is. 

‘Oh so she was serious then? Serena thinks with a smile. A plan forms in her head. ‘Maybe I can disguise myself enough to go unnoticed, watch through that one way glass she mentioned.’ Tonight she was definitely clocking off on time, or as near as damn it! Reading the terms and conditions of the club, then looking at their gallery, she looks at the time and feels despondent; she won’t have time to get something new, something sexy so she sifts through her mind to see what she has that is suitable for such an occasion. 

Before she goes home though, she needs to get this damn paperwork done, sighing at Bernie’s pile, knowing she needs to do some of that too before leaving. Fingers crossed the major accident gods are with her tonight and protecting everyone out there.


	6. At the swing bar - Initial meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin.

Bernie arrives with her pink coat buttoned up over her silk shoe lace strap nightie and black stiletto heals with no tights on; she has taken the time to look on the website for do’s and don’ts, make sure that she adheres to them, always a stickler for rules.   
Rule one of the club you must always be dressed unless taking part in a sexual activity. There are changing rooms available with lockers. Bernie decides to be dressed ready so she doesn’t chicken out; but has a change of clothes in her gym bag to which she locks away after reading how to change the numbers on the key pad. Things now secured, coat firmly in her locker she struts around the whole venue, takes her time to look at the women in the bar, a few approach her but no one yet has taken her fancy so she wanders around again to get some familiarity to the place. 

Just as Bernie leaves through the far exit door of the bar, Serena enters dressed in the sexiest nightwear that she owns; despairing after not having the time to go and look for something new to wear. In order to disguise herself she wears a half face mask that she once wore to a masquerade ball that just happens to match the red lace pattern on her silk black vest top and short shorts both of which are edged with red soft lace; not to mention the red killer heels to boot and no stockings on at all! Her hair is different too, she has spiked it up a little, just the way it is when she takes her scrub cap off, Bernie once fingered through her hair to make it worse saying she rather likes a messy Campbell. 

The most drastic thing she has changed was her make up, she wears neutrals and ruby red lipstick at work but not tonight, tonight she has hunted through Elinor’s make up and found exactly the opposite; black and smokey grey eye shadow, pure black lipstick and Bernie’s favourite perfume, ‘Weekend’ by Burberry. She wants to appear sexy and incognito, she doesn’t want Bernie to know that she has followed her here, she wasn’t invited but she couldn’t resist in coming.

On the other hand………

Part of her wants Bernie, where ever she is in this place, to know who she is, part of her wants to remain in the shadows watching. Either way she wants to make sure that Bernie gets exactly what she said that night at her house, how she doesn’t know! Yes Bernie was drunk when she said it, she was very drunk but the truth spills when a person is THAT drunk, the only downside is that it will all happen with with someone else, maybe Bernie’s mystery woman and not her. 

She knows Bernie is here her MK5 is out in the parking lot, Serena spotted it as she exited from the taxi, she runs her finger over the bonnet before she headed inside to get changed in the changing room.

After a while Bernie returns to the bar, an American accent sparks her interest; she watches the woman from afar first before edging closer dismissing any woman that approaches her quickly but having enough women surrounding her anyway. “Two of whatever that American woman has had please” she asks the female bar tender pointing in Serena’s direction, she likes the fact that there is not a male in sight tonight, not even on the entrance where you pay the fee to get in, even all of the security guards are female. The woman behind the bar hands over 2 chilled glasses of Pinot Grigio, ‘fine taste’ Bernie thinks, she pays for the drinks and interrupts the American who quickly turns her back to the ladies that are surrounding her, “why thank you ma’am……and your name is?” Bernie looks at the proffered hands with shiny black nail polish, “Bernie and yours?” Serena smirks but is shouting ‘holy shit’ in her frazzled mind. If she gives her real name then Bernie would know who it is so she calmly replies, “Sian, Sian Korrs…….nice to meet you.” Bernie smirks, she knows that name but can’t quite put her finger on where she has heard that name before, ‘shit, she has treated her before you numpty, what are you going to do now?’ But Serena holds her nerve, took a big gulp of the wine before setting it aside and taking every ounce in her to keep this facade up by asking of she can kiss her. Bernie has no objections at all, she pins Serena to the bar wall and kissed her thoroughly before asking if she wants to go to the private rooms to see where this new brief friendship goes. They down the rest of their wine before leaving the bar area, no drinks are to be taken outside this room, Bernie leads the way, striding quickly and pulls Serena behind her, she finds an empty room before shoving Sian/Serena in it and kissing her as if her life depended on it.

There were another set of rules for these meeting rooms as they are known as, clothes must still be worn but ‘fondling’, yes a 1970’s word for groping each other; so ‘fondle’ and kiss they did, no time for chatting not that either of them wanted to do that, if they did stop Serena wasn’t sure that she could keep up with what was about to happen with Bernie and Bernie just may bottle out doing this all together. 

They only stopped when Bernie almost lost her footing over a stool that she didn’t see, sending them both stumbling onto the large bed area. Serena laughed, pushed Bernie back so she lay spread out on the bed and straddled her before recommencing the kissing and now forceful groping on top of their thin clothes. Bernie took a deep breath through her nose, the perfume filled her senses and she pushed Serena back and looked deep into the smokey eyes and down to where the black lipstick was, “Sian we need to stop.” Serena smirked knowing that Bernie really didn’t want to but in her head she wondered if Bernie had figured out who she is. “Do we? Is that really what you want?” Bernie was in a quandary, her senses tell her that this woman has the body and scent of the woman she has fallen head over heals in love with but she knows it can’t be her. Would having pure lustful sex with a woman that could be the body double of Serena be wise? Serena bends down and whispers in her American accent “you know you want me, you know you want me to fuck you!” Then uses the tip of her tongue from the base of Bernie’s neck to her ear as she rocks her hips down, Bernie feeling the wetness from the shorts on her hips that bucked up involuntarily.

Decision made, if she can’t have Serena then she will have the next best thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone rather warm yet?


	7. The Swing Bar - The next room.

“It is my birthday at the weekend.” Bernie says as she pulls Sian into the main corridor, not knowing why she needs to share that tit bit of information. “Well happy birthday soldier.” Bernie stops abruptly and turns almost making Serena collide into her. How the hell does Sian know she was a solider? Serena knows she has royally fucked up, her lose lips slipping already, trying to keep calm she covers herself quickly “the insignia on your thigh, ‘ In Arduis Fidelis’ I saw it as you rose from the bed, Faithful in Adversity…..My father had the same regimental logo on his arm.” Bernie breathes a sigh of relief, “well noticed” was her reply as she turns just as quickly to the way she was originally heading, after a few turns she in the corridor where she wanted to go pushing the door until they find the next available room.

Lo and behold the room is small 7ft by 6ft, one side has one way windows and the other walls are filled with rules and toys. Bernie’s desperation and ‘solider girl’ kicks in “tie me to that and tease me, fuck me…….please.” A hint of despair evident in her voice and Serena does the only thing possible, put the straps on Bernie’s ankles, buckles them tight to keep her there before bending her backwards placing her wrists in the cuffs already laid out. Serena traces her middle finger between Bernie’s breasts, they have forgotten to get naked, they can now, in this room at least; instead Serena inches up the nightie until it goes above Bernie’s head, dancing at her wrists.

Serena uses a feather at first, Bernie laughs, not her usual donkey braying laugh but the short bursts of ‘ha’ every time Serena gets to where she is ticklish, spending extra time there laughing herself, breaking the tension that has been built up, they were suppose to be enjoying this after all. When she reaches the skin on the insides of Bernie’s legs her nails scrape over Bernie’s nipple. Right thigh, right nipple, left thigh, left nipple and this goes back and forth until Bernie is squirming, the room is quickly being filled with arousal, the scent from both are filling their senses.

Serena stands where Bernie is and lowers her tight short shorts, runs her finger through her folds showing how wet she really is, Bernie opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, she wants a taste, won’t beg but gives Sian the option that if she wants it she can have it, she does; she places her index finger to the mid knuckle in Bernie’s mouth and she snaps it shut, licking and sucking on it making Serena squirm with what Bernie’s tongue could actually do. She extricates her finger with a pop “more” Bernie almost demands, opening her mouth wide again and sticking out her tongue, Serena goes to place her now clean finger but Bernie shakes her head, “Sian come here, I want your mouth…….let me taste you directly.” 

‘Oh shit’ Serena panics internally but obeys, she stands with her legs either side of Bernie’s head and bends her knees just a little, hands automatically going to the blondes perfect nipples. Bernie moans loudly at the first swipe and Serena’s legs shake, how on earth is she going to remain standing she has no clue so decides on distracting herself by taking one of the hardened puckered nipples into her mouth, flicking and sucking in tandem with Bernie’s mouth on her wet core.  
Serena reaches forwards, one hand on one the free breast squeezing and tweaking, her free hand now circling Bernie’s clit experimentally and her mouth firmly latched onto the free breast biting and sucking; Bernie hums, makes Serena cum, Serena pressing even harder on her clit making Bernie cum too, juices flowing down each others legs.

“God you taste good Ser……Sian!” Bernie breathes as Serena moves back not hearing the slip of the tongue from the blonde and Bernie happy that she caught said slip on the tongue in time. Serena kneels down and kisses Bernie deeply, delving her tongue deep in Bernie’s mouth just as she has had hers in her core, enjoying tasting herself on the blonde woman’s lips, “see you do taste good don’t you?” Bernie asks again, Serena doesn’t answer she playfully pats her cheek and walks away, not too far, just to get the riding crop.

A soft but loud slap to Bernie’s stomach echoes around the room as the riding crop hits with purpose. “Harder please” the blonde moans, Serena complying until Bernie agrees that the right balance between pleasure and pain has occurred. Serena hits freely, never three times in one place not wanting to cause pain, marks or bruises, she never follows a pattern neither; Bernie moans the loudest when the tops of her thighs were slapped. “Can you take it on your clit?” Serena asks with her cheeky eyebrow raised. “Oh Sian, please…..please!” Serena strokes deep in gathering the wetness and spreading it around before she the opens her swollen puffy folds with her thumb and forefinger, strokes the leather flap up and down to tease the swollen clit and then taps rapidly and softly making Bernie’s thighs tighten and shake, her back arching even more. Serena is almost sure she will snap in two the way she is bending tightly so stops and Bernie whines in protest when no further slaps happen.

Serena wants to tease a little more as requested so grabs the massaging oil, spreads it all over the woman still laid out before her, delving 2 fingers deep inside Bernie’s core as exploration at first. Two isn’t enough and tells her so, so a third one goes in and Bernie moans loudly “yes!” At the stretch. Slowly and softly rocking all while the free hand is rubbing in the oil, occasionally gripping Bernie’s throat to restrict breathing a little, Serena brings Bernie up to a screaming wailing orgasm. 

The slowly teasing again, the oil making it difficult for Bernie to grip internally on Serena’s fingers, the engorged clit being rubbed by the base of her hand was what did it in the end well that at her long fingers curling touching the fleshy ball, her g-spot.   
The thing is Serena doesn’t stop when Bernie cums again, she wants to see it happen all again and again. The longer it goes on for, the harder Serena fucks her with her fingers, she slaps Bernie’s breasts once or twice before moving onto her torso and legs, anywhere she can reach, the oil allowing the slap to sound wet along with the increasing wetness in Bernie’s core. Each time Bernie screams, she begs for more, that is until she needs her to stop, she is going dizzy and asks Sian to help her up. 

“NO!” Bernie says clearly as Serena goes to undo the ankle buckles, “I will be ok in a minute, I think its the lack of oxygen and being upside down that made me dizzy.” Serena stands in front of Bernie, raises that perfectly shaped brow, not that Bernie could see because of the mask and said while their lips were brushing “not the many many orgasms I have given you then?” Bernie smirks “maybe” before they start kissing once again, this time Bernie stripping the brunette, seeing her bountiful breasts for the first time, latching her lips onto them as soon as they are free.

Dizziness gone, Bernie requests to do something to Sian who shakes her head at the request. “Ah no, this is your birthday treat remember!” Not even the puppy dog eyes work on her, they usually do but Serena is trying to keep the facade of being Sian Korrs up and is struggling if truth be told. Serena undoes the ankle cuffs, turns Bernie around and refastens them; “See just changing the position, just not sure I can put the wrists ones in the bottom ones, so I will use these ones here, I need you to keep your hands to yourself after all.” Serena does just that and then grabs a blindfold, places over Bernie’s eyes and reaches for the cat o nine tails. 

With a rhythm got of swinging the tails around, she lightly sends the tips over Bernie’s shoulders, down the centre of her spine and back up again in rapid succession; Bernie moans and squirms, desperately trying to get her knees and thighs squeezed together but is unsuccessful due to the ankle and wrist restraints pulling her tightly over the horse and Serena whipping harder over her arse when she tucks her arse in, in the process. “Arse out soldier please, that is an order!” Serena then guides the tails to each buttock in turn, only stopping when a tinge of red appears under the harsh lighting above. Suddenly she stops the whirling and goes for straight slaps then drags the length of the tails down or up her body depending on where she is hitting. Never wanting to hurt or leave deep red marks she carefully watches Bernie’s face to see if she can take anymore.

Once satisfied Bernie has had enough, Serena trails the hard stiff handle through her folds, rubbing the wrist strap directly on the bundle of nerves that are currently on high alert; Bernie finds her own rhythm, begs to cum and only does when she is allowed, each beg getting louder and louder. “You may cum for me my soldier, don’t stop now, just keep coming for me.” Bernie begs, she needs more and Serena is willing to give her what she wants. Dropping the cat o nine tails to the floor, her left hand wraps around her thigh fingers on her clit and the other between her legs, there fingers thrusting in and out. “Please Sian……Please……Please make me cum one more time………PLEASE” Bernie practically screamed leaving her voice hoarse, “you may cum solider, cum now for me, let me feel you drip all over my hand.” Bernie did just that, left sated …… for now.


	8. The final room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its hard for Serena to keep up the facade.

Serena undoes all of the bonds, helps Bernie up who pushes Serena straight into a wall, between kisses as she babbles, begs, she needs more but not here, her legs are just about keeping her upright as it is. Serena pushes her off, makes her kneel before her, tells her to stay and places a collar around her neck with a chain that leads to the handle. She sets to cleaning the utensils that they have used as Bernie stays there, right where she was told to stay; the handle draped around her wrist always keeping one eye on Bernie’s chest rising and falling sporadically. 

Serena dresses back them both Bernie silently enjoying the view. Bernie thinks that this could be all over now, a worried look must have come across her face so Serena bends down and kisses her with such passion Bernie can hardly breathe again, a kiss that has her clenching her thighs together. “It’s ok, it’s not over, we are just moving rooms to make it a little comfier for us both.” Bernie beams a smile, hides her face so her fringe is covering it, Serena tucks it back behind her ear, “I never asked, would that be ok? To leave this room I mean?” Bernie nods “I’d love to continue this Sian, wherever you choose. I am at your mercy.” Serena smirks, takes a deep breath and tugs on the chain, Bernie is about to stand up but a sharp look makes her get back down on all fours and crawls behind her pack leader. 

As they leave the room they both see the women who have been watching through the one way glass. A woman was about to put her hand on Bernie’s arse but Serena saw it through the reflection and turned around “don’t you dare” with her eyes so wild the poor woman cowered and put up her arms in surrender. If looks could kill that woman would be saw dust right now, from spontaneous combustion which Bernie feels she is already pretty close to from just Sians possessiveness. When telling the woman off Serena’s voice lost the American accent and Bernie was she sure she knew it the voice, but was she just dreaming about Serena too much, this ‘Sian’ was so like Serena in so many ways including the perfume and the sway of her hips as she continues down the corridor.

There is a door open, Serena pulls Bernie in allows her to take time in seeing everything that is in the room. A large four poster bed, silk drapes and sheets in here there is no windows, this room is private. 

“Stay!” Serena says in her firm voice, the American accent returning; a quick tug of the ties and the red silk drapes fall to enclose the bed completely. Now that is done she goes to the door and locks it after asking Bernie if she is sure, “I’m sure, I want this” along with a short sharp nod. A large bulbous vibrator is taken off charge, she goes to pick a strap on up and shows it to Bernie “do you approve?” Bernie shakes her head and her eyes go to another one, a bigger one but has another dildo attached for the wearer too. Serena places the one in her hand back on the hook and points to the one Bernie has her eyes set on “this one?” Bernie lowers her head “please, if……if is that ok?” Serena places it on the bed and turns to stand in front of Bernie, she releases the dog collar and gets her to stand. 

Serena kisses her gently, it’s not that the kiss isn’t passionate but its not as lustful as the previous ones, almost loving; that type of kiss that you have completely fallen head over heals with someone. Bernie wishes she could kiss Serena like this, she likes Sian but for all the wrong reasons.  
In one swoop Bernie is naked again, soon after so is Serena she is stripped by the blonde once more, they take the time to look at each other. “Can I touch you Sian?” Bernie asks Serena and she nods pointing her finger as a warning “but you are not allowed to make me cum, this is about you remember. It is your birthday after all.” Bernie nods takes the brunettes breasts in her hands and firmly squeezes them, tweets her nipples and kisses her neck; Serena’s hands glide up and down Bernie’s back and sides, squeezing and keeping her in place, their bodies pressed together is amazing. This right now, their bodies being pressed together is better than she ever thought imaginable.

Serena can feel butterflies in her stomach that are making her feel nauseous, she so desperately wants for her and Bernie to do this, this act of intimacy but they aren’t! It is Sian and Bernie. Not wanting to stop either she needs to continue quickly before the walls break so she stars to move, she walks Bernie backwards to the bed and watches as she lies there open and waiting. 

Serena puts her end of the dildo in herself, bends down, takes a large breath through her nose as she comes face to face with Bernie’s sex. Gathering as much courage as she can muster Serena takes a long tentative swipe, just the tip of her tongue breaks the barrier but releases the creamy fluid that flows out. Taking her time Serena gathers courage as she enjoys her fill of Bernie. She gets a feel of what she likes as soon as she tenses at the start of the orgasm Serena pulls back. Bernie was about to moan but stops when she sees Serena place the large dildo into her folds, directing it in centimetre by centimetre; hips now flush and the dildo’s deep inside them both Serena rests on her forearms that are either side of Bernie’s head, noses brushing, breasts too, she starts rolling her hips as they resume kissing soft and breathlessly.

“Jesus Serena” Bernie moans, Serena stops and looks at her and backs up, Bernie’s eyes go wide and stops Serena from coming off her altogether, putting them back in the original horizontal position. Bernie apologises and promises to say the right name, “I didn’t mean to say that, I promise Sian, it was just a Freudian slip of the tongue.” Then goes on to repeating Sian’s name over and over again with each small break from the kisses they resume sharing.   
Serena desperately wants to stop this, let her know that she is right all along, wonders if Bernie knows that it is her deep down and that she lied about her name. It was a push of Bernie’s hips that stopped her musing followed by a “please Sian.” “Don’t do it again ….. right?” Serena demands as she pulls out the dildo almost completely only to slam it back down, “oh god I won’t……i won’t Sian” as she goes limp, four more powerful thrust came before a slow and steady rhythm began, quickly going back to loving sex rather that lust. 

Bernie pulls Serena’s are cheeks apart so the harness rubs on her clit, “please don’t stop Sian, don’t stop………” then pulls their bodies even tighter together, breasts squashed together and as they are both very sweaty their bodies glide effortlessly. Bernie raises her hips so the dildo can get that little bit more deeper, Serena tugs on her hair and as she is about to cum she kisses Bernie deeply, swallowing both of their deep throated moans. Bernie cums too, soon after riding through her orgasm she becomes limp and Serena removes the dildo from herself and Bernie, throwing it to the bottom end of the bed. 

“Sian……Can…..can I kiss you?” Bernie asks once her strength is gathered, Serena shyly nods, it is strange for her to ask because what have they been doing for the past few hours? This here, now though feels different once more.

Bernie goes to lift off the mask but Serena almost scrambles backwards and climbs out of the bed, “don't please don’t do that!” Serena says again her American accent faltering. “Sorry I just wanted to look into your eyes, properly, I will leave it on, just please come back here.” Bernie held out her hand and Serena takes it, “promise me?” “promise.” Bernie lays Serena down, kisses her lips tenderly and trails them down her body, “may I?” She asks as she gets to Serena’s belly button, “it is supposed to be about you!” Serena says weakly but nods, “oh trust me this is the 2nd best present I could ask for”. Serena wanted to ask what would be the first but it is lost when Bernie starts to lick with some care, deep in her core, not yet touching her clit. Bernie takes her time, closes her eyes and wonders what Serena would taste like, would it be different to Sian? Would she be able to taste the shiraz in her folds as well as on her lips? 

Her arms are rearranged, holding down Serena’s stirring hips as she attaches softly to her clit and flicks and sucks. Serena’s fingers grip Bernie’s hair, pulling her further into her core; Bernie pulls her down just that little bit more so she can push her further into the mattress, “I want to hear you scream Sian.” Serena nods, unable to talk, glad of it really as she knows she would scream out and tell her own ‘proper’ name.   
She knows now she has to tell Bernie the truth and will do so when she gets back from her holiday. Bernie is relentless in making Serena cum and cum, only stops when she is pushed away, too sensitive to take anymore. Bernie kisses her way back up to her mouth and grins, “one of the best birthday presents ever.” All Serena can do is laugh.

“It’s time we say goodbye,” Bernie says, Serena nearly agrees until she sees the forgotten bulbous vibrator. Serena shakes her head with a smirk and holds it up, “got one more in you?” She asks cheekily, Bernie pins her to the bed and takes it out of her hands. “I certainly have, but have you?” Serena moaned deeply as the vibrator was put on on a strong constant vibrate then placed just under the hood her clit, she lifts her pelvis high and Bernie withdraws it. “I need you to stay on the bed, we are both going to enjoy this.” Serena nods and lowers down, spreads her legs as wide as they can go. Holding her own folds open for Bernie she nods to say that she is ready; Bernie lowers it back down and Serena stays in place but tenses, toes curling. Bernie lowers herself and with a little help from Serena she gets herself into position. They both rock their hips, Bernie hovers over Serena just as Serena did when using the dildo, Serena now taking over holding the vibrator and keeping it in place. Open mouths they put themselves within millimetres of each others, breathing in each others breaths holding eye contact. This is purely eroticism, it doesn’t last long but when they do cum, they cum in tandem. Gripping and swearing each others names, yes Bernie lets slip again and calls Sian Serena, not that she says anything to correct her. Bernie fumbles to switch it off and lays on top of Serena, with unable to move and completely sated. 

They fall asleep, a knock at the door stirs them and they need to leave. Apologies made to the cleaners they head to the locker rooms Serena waiting to get changed until after Bernie leaves, neither exchange telephone numbers, thats not what this was all about. Bernie does give her one last curious look before leaving, deciding that she needs to tell Serena sooner rather than later her true feelings and hopes to any god that it doesn’t break their friendship.


	9. Going home and later that morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the swing bar.

Serena had rather a restless night, well early morning and it didn’t make things easier when she had to work a long shift later that day with no Bernie neither, “bloody paperwork!” She mutters to herself as she pours a large glass of wine. It is medicinal, a necessity to calm her shaking hands; those hands that had been all over her best friend and inside her too, over and over again. She really regretted doing this sober, she actually regretted doing it at all, well thats not true, she regretted not revealing her true identity to Bernie. 

Setting about her nightly routine that would normally send her straight to sleep on any ordinary night but this morning, last night, was no ordinary night. She wiped all the smudged eyeliner and eye shadow off, washed her face with the cleanser then applied her toner and finally the moisturiser; putting her hand cream on too, twice, that is something she never misses, the harsh soaps, alcohol sanitiser and scrubbing make her hands calloused as it is. Once it is all completed she heads to bed knowing that a sleepless morning will be ahead.

Laying in bed is torture but heaven at the same time. Every time she closes her eyes, even for the briefest of moments, she could see herself doing all those things to her best friend at her request. Her eyes would close for longer, screwing her eyes to try and keep them closed and there she is bent over backwards on the horse naked with only a pair of black painted stiletto’s on, she can see her hands moving over Bernie’s body as if she is hovering above having a birds eye view. With every toss and turn she relives doing everything Bernie wanted, doing everything she asked for to the best of her recollection, raking her deep black nails up and down Bernie’s chest and thighs, hearing the moans that she could make, her begging to be finished, the way she spoke her name……Freudian slip or not she still said it……..her hand has now slipped beneath her satin pyjamas, yes the ones she wore there not wanting to lose any of Bernie’s unique scent just yet, she wanted to feel and smell the woman for as long as she can bare; now toying with her clit, once again finding she is already drenched. 

As she closes her eyes again, more memories come flooding back. Her mouth is on Bernie’s lower lips, tugging and sucking on them until she arches up, only then she delves two fingers into the wet awaiting core; Waiting before going further up and taking the nub fully into her mouth. Serena cums when her recollections of making Bernie cum with her own mouth; both now coming at the same time but yet again hours apart. For now she is now all flushed and sated, her senses filled with all things Bernie. She tries again to get some rest, managing to fall into a deep sleep.

Unlike Serena, Bernie drove home. She contemplated on waiting for Sian to come out and then follow her, stalk her almost because something wasn’t ringing true and she still couldn’t quite put her finger on it. But what if she got caught? How would she explain that this one time sexual experience, which it will only ever be, and her valid reasons being caught stalking? 

Wisely she chose to drive home, unwisely she went via Serena’s. 

There was just something that drew her there, almost unconsciously, maybe a little intrigue too. But when she got there all she could see was darkness, ‘she must be asleep’……. ‘of course she is bloody asleep’ Bernie thought as she closed her eyes and imagined them both spooning in Serena’s bed. She hears a car pull up and a door close, it was her, Serena, she ducks down so she cannot be seen and watches as she unlocks the door and goes inside.   
A kitchen light flickers on, a short while later it is switched off and she follows her trail by which light is switched off and on. Sitting there waiting for the front bedroom light, Serena’s bedroom; she watches the shadows of the bathroom move, enjoys watching as she can see her like a silhouette bathing. As soon as the bathroom light goes off Bernie sits up straight, sees Serena pulling the bedroom curtains to a close and opening the window a little further. ‘I could just climb up there and surprise her’ she thinks and then laughs as the next thought was her falling from the ledge landing on top of her precious rose bushes. With that in mind she heads home and dreams of the beauty that is Serena Wendy Campbell.

*************************************************************************************************

Later that morning Serena panders down stairs, it is still early morning, her hair in a fuzzy mess the type of mess where someones hands have been grabbing it in a night of passion. Serena smiles as she daydreams while leaning on the door jamb looking into her tidy kitchen, dreaming how easy Bernie could walk around her house if she let her, knowing how much it will drive her crazy because of how messy the blonde can be but deep down wishing that this could be theirs one day ……….. She looks to the back door the one that leads to the garage. Dreams of Bernie tinkering with a car in the garage, getting dirty in a pair of dungarees and a white vest top crop while her hair is falling out of her pony tail as she looks inside the bonnet of a classic car that they purchased together, swearing and cussing about something or other. 

A cough from behind her, on the bottom of her stairs wakes her from her dream, it is Jason he needs to get his breakfast before going to work. “You will be late Aunty Serena,” he says as he puts his toast in the toaster and puts the kettle on the stove to boil. Serena rubs his arm affectionately, “it's ok Jason I am only doing admin today so it won’t matter if I am a few minutes late.” Jason bounces back immediately “it would matter if I am late though, I could get dismissed if I am late.” Serena nods, acceptance and apologises, “Well put me some toast in after you have done yours and I will go and get dressed now then.” He did just that and made her a cup of much needed coffee.

Bernie woke up as fresh as a daisy, well apart from well fucked muscles but that was nothing that a long soak in the bath wouldn’t solve. That and a very long massage, not a deep knot untying massage but a soft caressing one, one very similar to what she had been given last night by Sian. Sinking in the bath she recalls meeting her in the bar area, how she threw all of the other contenders to one side, thinking that was a little strange. Then there was that perfume, her favourite scent of the woman she had commented this specifically to Serena when she wore it on there many meals together after asking which did she prefer. If she didn’t know any better she would have said that they both have been dating for months now with these little thongs that they did. 

Anyway back to Sian, she realised that she definitely had a type when admiring women; she likes women with curves and has a bit of a spicy attitude to them. She likes how Sian commanded her, wondered if Serena could be the same in the bedroom department, Serena and Sian seemed so similar in many other ways not just in looks. She loved the way that Sian seemed so confident, nothing phased her at all and her instincts on what Bernie wanted was spot on, she only ever had that with Serena in a working environment, never having either of that with Alex. 

The water is cool when she gets out, heads straight into the shower to wash, a luxury that she has today, time to pamper herself. She wants to head into town but also wants to be near Serena; maybe she will get called into work if there is a Major incident call, not that she wants there to be one; she just wants to spend some time with Serena before their week off, hopefully they won’t spent the full week apart ‘I don’t want to spend a day apart’. 

Serena had wanted to see her so maybe just maybe, she will pop in to see her before her long tedious admin shift ends. She is sure that her best friend would need a pick me up before she drowns in paperwork.

Bernie heads out and does her food shop, treats herself to a few clothes with her vouchers from Cam and Charlie; sends them a picture of her chosen items laid out on the bed and the selfies she took when trying them on for their approval and as thanks. In a rush she mistakenly sends a selfie to Serena too who immediately responds with three heart eye emojis and a ‘ding dong! The witch is wet’ gif. Bernie laughs and decides to put what she has brought on, ‘yes, lets see if she really does like them’ she thinks as she reads the text. Thats the decision made she will be paying her best friend a visit at tea time with food and a sneaky glass of chilled non-alcoholic wine, hoping she can convince Serena to go out with her later, to make up for last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little boring compared to the last few chapters. Hope you will bare with me.


	10. Outed at work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie pays Serena a visit at work on her day off which leads to a light bulb moment.

Serena’s day was not eventful at all, to be quite honest she was bored and antsy which is so not good for concentrating on figures for the wards, the expenditure which is what she is trying to do. So far today she has gone through four double americano’s with 5 sugars in each and a bottle of Irn-Bru just so she can try and concentrate; she thinks at first it maybe through tiredness but she soon realises that it is because of what happened last night and carried on through to the early hours of this morning.

Her thoughts are consistently wandering to and about her co-lead, best friend and the one person she has decided that she is in love with and not in a platonic way at all. Every bit of paperwork was taking three times as long because of her distracted mind. She really needed to have a conversation with her best friend sooner rather than later; in preparation she rehearsed what she was going to say to Bernie over and over again; not that it came out right at all or made any sense. 

Having a touch of nerves thinking this all could go south when she speaks to Bernie about what she wants she goes up to see Henrik, see if there was a possibility of handing over the whole unit to Bernie, explaining that she could just handle the admin side of things only or go back as Deputy CEO like he has suggested but he scuppered that idea saying that AAU and the Trauma bay only works because of the two of them, his dream team; that and the fact that Bernie hates doing any admin at all and it would never get done. He handed over a form and a sheet of information…. mediation for staff members that need to communicate effectively. “Henrik I don’t need this……we do just fine.” Her voice gets higher towards the end of the sentence. He just looks at her, accepts the papers back and shoos her out of his office.

Now 5.30pm she makes her way to the staff kitchen in her own little world, so much so she doesn’t see Bernie come onto the ward and run up to her saying her name breathlessly after running up the four flights of stairs. “Oh god Bernie I’m sorry…..hang on what are you doing here…….It is your day off.” Bernie smiled, lifted the goodies in her hand and escorted Ms Campbell back to their office and promptly locked the door and closed all of the blinds to give them some privacy. “I have come baring gifts of food and drink, you can’t say no to the birthday girl now can you. Leave that for now, you must be starving.” Serena nods mutely, gives a shy smile that turns quickly into a grimace. “Am I wrong? Oh Serena I am sorry I should have asked first. I bet you have to get back and eat with Jason.” Bernie leaves the things on her desk and goes to unlock the door when Serena stops her, her black nail polished hands gripping Bernie’s wrist tightly. Bernie looks down at her hand and then back up to Serena’s worried face. “Please don’t go, I wanted to see you before we are both off and……” Serena lets go of Bernie’s wrist and gestured to sit on the sofa bringing the food over with her. 

There is an uncomfortable silence between them as they tuck into their food with gusto, Serena eying up her friend in her new dungarees and crop top frequently and Bernie taking all of the silent compliments graciously with a slight blush, wondering if Serena would be interested in taking their friendship to the next stage.   
Once their food was finished they sat closer than ever and talked. 

“Do you remember my drunken talk of going to a club and having a night of carefree sex?” Serena reddened immediately, nodded again unable to speak, slowly appears a half smile. Bernie waited until their eyes met, she came that last bit closer and leaned in to whisper something in her ear but Bernie breathed deeply, smelling Serena she has on that perfume again, the one that makes her brain frazzle, the one that Sian was wearing last night and Bernie tells her so, tells her about Sian Korrs and how much she reminded her of someone, someone she wanted to get to know more in a romantic sense, not letting on that it reminded her, of Serena.

Serena pulled her shirt to one side, she was feeling rather hot under the collar with where this discussion was going; Bernie’s eyes moved to the purple bruise, just on the base of Serena’s neck right where she placed the exact same bite mark on Sian earlier. Bernie goes to touch it but Serena stands up and turns her back to her, goes to her desk putting as much of her personal effects in her bag as quickly as she can. Bernie lightly holds her waist, Serena stills and Bernie notices that she is physically shaking. 

Needing to change the subject she takes something out of her handbag and thrusts two envelopes in Bernie’s hands, one a card and the other the tickets for the week away. “Save that one.” Serena squeaked out pointing to her card, her voice wavering. “That one you can open now but before you do….. I want you to know we can change the name on it, I only put mine down because they needed two names on the booking.” Serena turned to rest her bottom against her desk not quite looking at Bernie’s face, Bernie didn’t step back but she did lift Serena’s chin so she could look her straight in the eye, a little mirth from the gift but full of concern for her shaking friend, she noting that Serena certainly is behaving strangely and has been since she arrived on the ward today.

Bernie finally took her hands off Serena’s chin and waist, her eyes went wild when she opened her gift, “I can’t accept this, it’s too much!” Serena waved her off then took her hands to still them and looked deeply in her eyes as much as she could without saying ‘kiss me again Major!’ “You can and you will, take the woman you like, maybe this will be the kick start you need.” Bernie shook her head “I can’t do that,” Bernie looked up at saw Serena’s face change once again, there was that fear that was in Sian’s eyes last night/this morning when she tried to take the mask off. 

Then it hit her. 

Bernie lifted Serena’s hands, looked at her nails and then to the bruise once more before looking into her eyes, Serena knew that there was a hint of knowing. Serena gathered her things, went to unlock the door to their office when Bernie said those mortal words…… “that wasn’t Sian Korrs last night was it……. I remember her name now, she was your friend that I treated……It was……It was you!” Her words weren’t soft and gentle but the tone wasn’t harsh or sounding annoyed, it was flat, monotone and full of realisation.

“I am sorry” Serena said as she rushed through the door, her shift nearly over, Bernie follows her, saying her name as she tries to catch up. Serena turns and faces her as she gets to the nurses station with a few people looking at them wondering what the hell was going on. “Not here please, not…..I don’t want to be outed at work for the pervert you know that I am.” Serena murmurs as she finally reaches her. Bernie shakes her head “you’re not perverted at all, unless I am too?” That shocked Serena into stopping before walking off again, she presses for the button for the lift, fishes out her phone and texts Bernie not wanting anyone else to hear what each other has to say, ‘meet me at mine, we need to talk!’ Bernie replies by voice, “ok!” 

Bernie watches as Serena exits the corridor not wanting to wait for the lift anymore but couldn’t wait to get to Serena’s, she needed to tell her now that its ok, that it is what she wanted all along so she runs after her; Upon seeing Serena on level 2 she grabs her handbag that was being gripped fiercely and drags Serena through the nearest corridor and in through the theatre doors of Kellar, thankfully they are empty. 

“Whatthepmffff!” Serena asked being cut off with a kiss. Bernie backs her up to the worktop in the anaesthetics room where they stayed kissing passionately, Serena’s bag drops to the floor, card and papers placed on the side, not stopping until Ric walked in looking for Serena. “What the hell?” Ric almost shouts in glee, “since when? Isn’t it your day off?” He stood and blocks the doors with a delighted smirk. They part looking sheepish, neither unhappy with how things had turned out so far. Bernie silently pats him on the shoulder and nods as he turns and lets the two women pass holding hands. They silently walked to each others cars, not knowing what to think next. 

Bernie couldn’t stop kissing Serena to shut her up and Serena couldn’t stop the much enjoyable kiss, kisses! 

Why the hell would she need to shut up if that was the result?


	11. Back at Serena's, a conversation ensues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seriously need to have a conversation.

The drive home for both was filled with excitement and fear for both of them. Neither wanted to be split up for the drive to Serena’s but needs must, Serena is off now and Bernie is on a short late shift before her week off and will need her car to get to work no matter what happens tonight. 

What they did earlier and last night was incredible, both of them thought so. Serena she went there out of intrigue and jealousy, mostly jealousy; For Bernie ,well she went because she was sexually frustrated about her friend who just so happens was the woman that she kissed but nothing more was said, by either of them so she just thought that Serena wasn’t interested at all. Serena got home first surprisingly and just managed to get to her front door before Bernie pulled up, Serena waits and holds the door open, they silently go inside.

You would think that they both need a proper drink for the next conversation but Serena was scared that she would drop a whole bottle of shiraz all over her cream carpet and Bernie’s hands were no where near as still as they normally are so also would be spilling it everywhere, so they head straight into the living room.

Bernie couldn’t keep bloody still could she, arcing up and down the long and wide living room so Serena stood directly in front of her and covered her hands with her own to try and calm her best friend. 

Where the hell did her bravery come from? 

Their eyes met both scared and anxious about what was going to happen next. Bernie leans forward, Serena turns her face so her lips are about to be placed on her cheek, as Serena turns so does Bernie not wanting a kiss to her cheek, her face was so close, with a slight nod from the brunette Bernie closed the last few centimetres of the gap. A tentative kiss was placed upon Serena’s lips, as quick as it was there it was gone and so was Bernie, she had ran upstairs, hiding…… ‘For gods sake woman’ Serena screamed in her brain, she slumped down and closed her eyes. The conversations of last night they spent at hers went through her head, she didn’t notice the near mistakes then, yet now she can clearly hear them as they conversation reruns through her brain. Then there were the slip ups at the swing bar too, the way she said her name, she is sure it was more than once! 

Suddenly she realises that it is her all along, that she was the one that Bernie fancies, likes, wants………. After coming out of her reminiscent dream she runs upstairs looking in the various bedrooms until she finds her in the spare room, Elinor’s room where Bernie is laying face down in the bed, crying, sobbing murmurs of an apology, asking for forgiveness.

Serena carefully sits down and lays her head on Bernie’s back between her shoulder blades, placing a kiss, then another slightly higher on the base of her neck, then another on the pulse point on Bernie’s neck. Bernie moans then bolts up again to the window, looking onto the back garden seeing the rain which is lashing down. Serena stays sitting on the bed, as she talks about how much she wants it too, she undresses to her underwear all while Bernie looks out into the garden unaware of what she was doing. 

“I could only hope it was you that wanted me Bernie. In fact I am not entirely sure it is me, please can you clarify for me, hmm?……..were those intentional slip ups you made when we were last here telling me what you wanted to happen? And what about last night? This morning? Major Berniece Wolfe actually making a mistake or was it omitting the full truth because you thought I could never feel like that too?” Bernie hummed with her head lowered, she went to turn around and Serena froze for a millisecond before resuming her undressing glad that she didn’t because she wasn’t sure that she could carry on if she did. “Which part did I not do what you asked for……..which thing would you want to do again exactly? Are you sure you want to do it with me Bernie……or do you want to do it with someone else, Sian maybe?” Bernie lifts her head to look back into the garden and lets out a little whispered “you always you” into the cool bedroom, only just heard by Serena who continued to undress. 

“I have never done anything like that before Bernie. Edward was mostly drunk and boring….. and Robbie, well Robbie never did anything other than lay me down and fuck me, it was his way or nothing at all…….I think I was half asleep when he finished…….then Angus, as big as he was I am sure he has no idea what a clit is!” Bernie whipped around to finds Serena lying down almost naked, half laying on her side and half lying facing Bernie. Bernie’s eyes travelled very slowly up Serena’s body, taking her time here and there, when their eyes finally met Bernie’s shoulders finally dropped, a smile formed on her face…..no a smirk, she took one step forward and placed her hand on Serena’s ankle, it burned them both almost as their bodies charged with electricity. 

Bernie trails her fingertips all the way up the brunettes body, squeezes her thigh before carrying on, she goes to touch Serena’s breast but thinks again. Serena can see what is going on inside the Major’s head, she rests her hand over the blondes, takes it back over her breast and squeezes it gently, reverently, then letting go, permission sought for her to continue.

In the lowest tone Bernie has ever heard Serena speak, the words tumbled out of Serena’s lips. “Strip Major, it is rude to keep a lady waiting.” Bernie turns, reaches up to close the curtains and took her time again, raking her eyes up and down Serena’s body. “There are no ladies here Serena……….” Dungarees undone, crop top is flinged off. “We are all women after all….…” Off goes her shoes and socks. “Ladies don’t do the sort of things I had in mind.” She pulls down her dungaree’s that she had brought today, the ones in Serena’s daydream. 

She was going to get her birthday wish after all. Last night was all about Bernie, the least she could do was return the favour.

Now just in her own underwear Bernie obeyed and crawls up Serena’s body, kisses her body as she goes, just as she has wanted to do for a long while.  
Bernie hovers over Serena’s naked body and looks her in the eye with confidence this time. “Are you sure?” She asks, making sure that this isn’t a dream, that this is really happening. Serena bites the corner of her mouth that was smiling bashfully as she slightly nods “yes I’m sure……I want this Bernie..…I want us.” Her own nerves now were getting the better of her, Bernie senses this and lays next to her as they share a slow languid kiss. 

It is if they are overthinking it too much and they both know it. 

After a while and the kiss intensifying Bernie rolls Serena onto her back as they carry on, only coming up for air for the shortest possible time before reconnecting their lips. Serena fumbles and tries to take off Bernie’s bra, she sits up and straddles her, undoes her own bra and flings it to somewhere in the room, neither caring where. Serena pulls her back down and they both moan as their bodies touch, legs rearranging so Serena’s legs are wrapped around Bernie’s body at her instance after grabbing her ankles and placing them where she wants them. Serena laughs into the kiss, she knew that when Bernie’s hands were free she would be trouble and now she is pinned to the mattress of her daughters bedroom, not that she minds.

“Stay there, don’t move……..please.” Bernie practically begs and Serena lets go with her thighs and slightly raises to see what Bernie is doing, laughs a little as she has her feet tangled in her lace knickers, trying to get her large slim feet out of them but nearly going arse over tit in the process. Serena can’t keep still, she takes off the remaining items of underwear as she watches Bernie try and compose herself once more, it took a little longer as she watched her take her knickers down her thighs, over her calves and flicks them off her with a kick. 

Now free and gained her equilibrium Bernie pounces back on Serena who laughs and squeals even more when raspberries are being blown into her neck. “Bern……..BERNIE……….*gasp*……Ple…….oh god!” Bernie now instead of blowing raspberries is now placing a rather big love bite on Serena’s neck, the opposite side to the one she did this morning. That and she has her right middle finger circling her clit all while using her body to pin her down again. Serena easily surrenders, her hips roll to get what she needs until Bernie pulls her fingers away only to thrust gently 2 fingers right in her core. “Oh Serena,” Bernie praises as she releases from her neck, Serena just pulls her face so far away to resume kissing once more. Bernie makes Serena cum and cum again until they are both too tired to carry on. To prevent a winter chill to their sweaty bodies Bernie pulls up the duvet cover that had been kicked off and wraps herself around Serena’s sated body. Neither waking up until Elinor comes home to find her mother naked in her bed with her best friend and now girlfriend. 

They were girlfriends now weren’t they?


	12. Bloody hell mother, Oh hello Bernie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie comes home to find her mother and Bernie in her bed!  
Ooopps!

“Bloody hell mother…….who is……..oh Bernie, hi.” Serena bolts up from bed holding the duvet to cover Bernie’s assets forgetting about her own until Ellie points it out along with why she has 2 large purple bruises on her neck. Bernie goes bright red and hides under the duvet so not to bee seen but its too late, Ellie, bright girl that she is has already caught on. “You needn’t hide neither Bernie……she has made just as much of a mess on you…… I did see…..something like that is very hard to hide.” Bernie brings her head back out and looks apologetically to Ellie. “Sorry…….we…….I…..it just sort of happened.” Ellie laughed at Bernie’s brief stuttering statement. “Really so Bernie did this, Bernie looked like that today……I love Bernie’s messy hair…….Oh Bernie has a big birthday coming up and I just want to make her happy….. is just sort of happened……..you do realise you have been dating since you got here!” She wasn’t chastising her mother or now girlfriend, she found it very amusing; not that they have agreed anything apart from another night of passion. It is just that they haven’t really thought of it that way, best friends, thats what they thought and they were right. 

Ellie watches their faces as it dawns on them that she is right, with a quick laugh and “I shall pop the kettle on, a coffee for mother and what for my new step mother? Coffee all so? Strong and hot just how my mother likes her women apparently……better than any of her men anyway.” With that she shuts the door and heads downstairs.

“Sorry about that” Serena tries to say but is cut off as per usual with a kiss, “no need, she is right though……..looking back we sort of have been dating.” Serena tucks her head under Bernie’s making her lie down for a while. “We have and I am glad that we were………my nerves would have got the better of me if I was consciously dating you. A bit like yesterday, it was rather spontaneous and I didn’t think out it at all, or the consequences…..it could have easily gone so wrong.” Bernie pulls her in tighter briefly “it didn’t though did it. I couldn’t find the words to tell you that I like you………I more than like you!” Serena lifted her head “I more than like you too!”

Wanting to have a little more fun with her mother and new partner that she actually likes; she gets out her old cookery set, finds the heart cutters and grabs the bread; cuts out as many heart shaped pieces as she can before putting them under the grill to toast while waiting for the kettle to boil. When they both emerge dressed in nightwear, Bernie borrowing something of Ellie’s to her amusement, they cautiously say hi and sit down at the breakfast bar where the mugs of hot and strong coffee’s are placed in front of them followed by the heart shaped toast. 

The three of them couldn’t help but giggle, Serena and Bernie held hands as they ate, never once parting. Ellie has rarely seen her mother so happy and contented, even if she has just walked in on them asleep. She clears away their plates and stacks them in the dishwasher before interrogating them further. “So was there a problem with your bed last night mum as it doesn’t look as though you slept in it at all? Or……or did you need my bed for the railings, so you can handcuff her to the bed until Bernie admits her feelings for you……..by the way I have seen the way you look at my mum……..like your in love..…..one day I want someone to look at me in that way.” Serena and Bernie go bright red once more, it has been so obvious for anyone else to see apart from each other. 

That and the L word was brought in to it, neither yet mentioning love.

“So what happened, mother couldn’t bare to let you know after one of your date nights at the restaurant?…….Or did you make her follow you with those puppy dog eyes you constantly like to make at her?………….” Both tried to protest at the same time, both knowing they couldn’t say the real reason for being there. Serena interjected “lets just say that we both realised that we love each other and Bernie wanted to have this as her birthday present.” Ellie smiled, “so the week away that you booked for her and her mystery woman is no longer needed……..or are you going with her after all?” They had all but forgotten the tickets away, it was never discussed, well nothing had been discussed really. “Care to join me? You are on the ticket anyway so no need to change it……I will get my birthday wish after all……. I have the woman of my dreams coming with me if you say yes?” The last part coming out as a quiet question, hoping that she really would say yes. “Well I don’t have anything suitable to wear…..” Serena replied, “Oh mother, Bernie wouldn’t mind if you were naked for the whole week…….I think that is the whole point.” “Ellie!” Serena squawked “she is right though” Bernie answered, realising quickly she said that out loud.

They all sat and chatted, Ellie needed to go back out to get some books from the library, her parting words to Bernie and Serena were “Oh I would be so grateful if you rewashed my bedding and clean up all of your underwear from around my bedroom floor before I get back. I am staying here tonight so if you could both kindly go to Bernie’s I need to sleep for an exam tomorrow…..loves yas.” Bernie and Serena laughed holding onto each other, just like that Ellie accepted their new relationship, one down two to go; Bernie promising to tell her two on the way to work, insisting on helping Serena not only get packed for their holiday but to pack for tonight…..that and clean Ellie’s room up so she doesn’t have heart failure when she finds Bernie and her mothers clothing strewn everywhere again.

“Fancy a bite to eat out, before I get back to work?” Bernie asked, Serena closes the last button on the fresh duvet and answers with a kiss. Before they left Ellie’s room Bernie wanted to clarify something so she sat in the middle of her bed, patting it for Serena to join her which she does, instantly going to hold Bernie’s hand. 

“You said something earlier…….” Serena raised her head, she remembered what she said she just hoped that Bernie knew it wasn’t a slip of the tongue, she hoped that she already knew that she loved her. “You said you loved me?” Serena smiled, looked straight in to her questioning eyes “yes, yes I do love you.” Bernie beamed an equally big smile “I love you too.” After briefly making Ellie’s bed a mess again and then retrying it they head out and wander to their restaurant, Bernie driving, for lunch and their first 'official' date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made you smile x


	13. Their first official date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena head out for their first official date but all does not go to plan.

Bernie leapt out of the car quickly so she could get around to opening her girlfriends door, completely forgetting to shut her own as an impatient man came around to park in the next space but couldn’t as he found the drivers side door was still open and rudely sat there honking for it to be shut. Bernie apologised to Serena and ran back around the car to shut the door placing 2 fingers at the driver behind her back not caring if he saw it or not! She wanted to remain calm and collected but her heart and stomach was betraying her, she feels as though she has gone back to being 14 years old and going to the cinema for the first time on a date but no, this here now, she was more grown up than that, supposedly. 

This was a date with the woman that she never thought she could get, never believed she would be interested in her at all. 

So holding the door open for Serena hoping to do the womanly thing right again went a little wrong as a table of what must have been about 20 geriatrics shuffling came out all with walking sticks and frames galore. “It must be pension day” Bernie whispers to Serena as her eyes roll back, not the start to the date she wants, Serena chuckles and holds out her hand for one woman who seemed particularly unsteady on her feet and nearly falls into her arms, “that wasn’t from old age,” Serena said as she got the woman to safety of her taxi “that was alcohol…. it is a good job she isn’t driving!” Then the one of the old men that came out winked at Serena, stopped and asked her out on a date, well what could she say……. “I’m afraid I am taken for sir, sorry.” He shuffled back making the impatient woman behind tut and said to Bernie “in one way that is good, I think she will give me a heart attack at just undoing her blouse” pointing directly at Serena’s cleavage. To which Bernie honked “Oh she would sir, trust me, I have had the pleasure.” The man looked Serena up and down, well when I say up and down I mean from the neck to the belly button and back up again hovering on her cleavage. “Shame, what a way to go though!” Serena playfully slapped Bernie on the arm, “Berenice Wolfe, you are incorrigible…….and if you don’t behave yourself with these elderly gentlemen then I shall just have to play with myself for the foreseeable future.” Bernie immediately closed her mouth but it still left a great smile on her face, thankful that the last 24 hours didn’t change anything to their dynamic, in fact it enhanced it because they could flirt with knowing abandonment.

Sitting at their usual table they sat hand in hand, “ah finally the love birds are on the same perch……I mean page.” The waiter says as he comes to take their orders. Both of them looked at him as if he sprouted 2 heads, was it so obvious to everyone else and not to them or were they just too wrapped up in their own thoughts and trying to behave appropriately around each other? Serena ordered a jug of water and the chicken supreme for her lunch, basically a chicken and bacon salad while Bernie ordered her usual steak, onion and mushroom on ciabatta bread with extra mustard sauce on it, the chips they would share, they always shared Bernie’s chips. 

When their food arrived they were both confused, out came a massive bowl of spaghetti bolognese and garlic bread. “we…..erm…..but….” Serena tried but failed to tell them they have it wrong, suddenly the lights had been turned down low and romantic Italian music came on, just then they realised that they were the only two left in the restaurant apart from the staff. 

Left alone to eat, they talked.

“When did you know?” Bernie asked her face turning serious. Serena went a little red, flustered and answered “the moment we shook hands, when my car had broken down.” She watched Bernie’s face go from serious to recollecting the specific hand shake and then amazement, “but that was…….gosh when we first met.” Serena nodded, “there has always been something special about you Berenice Wolfe, I didn’t know exactly what it was then but it kept growing, I even got jealous, something I never have done before.” Bernie smiled, “so that is why you were there last night?” Serena nodded, couldn’t make eye contact at all, Bernie even lifting her face and waiting, only speaking she manage to lift her eyes to her girlfriends knowing that honesty is the best policy “it was, I wanted this for so long I just didn’t want to ruin what we already have.”   
“Do you know why I started to talk to Sian last night?” she said with bunny ears when mentioning her friends name, Serena shook her head. “Because she was the spitting image of you!” It was Serena’s turn to look like a stuffed fish. “That’s why I…..I never thought you thought of me like that.” “Oh I do and more” Serena blurted out before she could stop herself making them both giggle. 

There wasn’t much pasta left in their bowl and Serena had an idea, she grabbed one end of the spaghetti, loosened it and gave the other end to Bernie who giggled as she put her end between her lips, with a slight nod they sucked and sucked……..until Bernie got a little bit of pasta that tickled the back of her throat making her cough as if she was choking and jolts forward making the jug of iced water spill all over Serena. Serena scoots back knocking the next table flying and the contents to spill all over the floor only for her to lose her balance on the spilt water and landing horizontal on the floor, Bernie manages to stops coughing enough to get to help Serena up only slipping on a couple of ice cubes and landing directly on top of Serena. The staff were in hysterics, took a photo of them before helping them both up and back onto their chairs. Before they were separated they shared a look of disbelief and humour but of something more, want!

They quickly paid the bill before Bernie carefully places Serena back in the car for a lift back home, enjoying the view; Serena now wearing a see through shirt and black lace bra. “Well the winner of the wet T-shirt competition is….” Serena shot her a look, “don’t finish that sentence…..you, me shower now!” Bernie put her foot to the floor and raced home. They had time for a quick shower…….fully clothed.

Serena practically drags Bernie up the stairs and straight into the shower without letting it warm up first. Bernie screams as the cold water hit her and Serena growls at how perky her nipples instantly became. She latches onto the left one, not even taking Bernie’s crop top off, she pulls aside the dungaree strap and sucks on the hardened nipple. Bernie grabs her head to keep her in place, Serena managing to put her well toned thigh between Bernie’s legs who lowered herself onto it and rode out her orgasm, enjoying the feel of the harsh denim material on her core. 

As Serena looks down, all she could see was the dark blue of the denim colour run into the grid, she undoes the clasps and lets the dungarees fall heavily to the shower floor; a dirty chuckle emanates from the brunette when she sees the dye colouring Bernie’s legs like a bad spray tan. “Just bloody look at that!” Bernie moans as Serena takes the poof and starts to wash the dye off, hoping it won’t stain too much. Bernie takes off her shoes and clothes until she is naked. 

“Now now…….what are you going to wear at work my love?” Serena says as she washes her back grabbing a handful of Bernie’s perky backside. Bernie realises she has no spare clothes here, “do you have a set of scrubs I can borrow?” Serena hums and kisses her neck, “I do, but I’d rather have you like this, naked………fancy calling in sick?” ‘If only I could’ Bernie thought, “I can’t, they would only call you in of I did.” Serena groans, she was right. They shut of the shower, got dried, Serena dressed back in her dressing gown and Bernie in Serena’s scrubs. “I will see you later, text me when you are finishing and I will meet you at yours.” Serena said as she waves of Bernie and closes the front door leaning herself back against it.

They will have tonight, then tomorrow they will be away, away for Bernie’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of ending it here, what do you think? Do you want the holiday?


	14. Not wanting to wait any longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie can't wait to see Serena any longer.

Bernie decides that she would pick Serena up on her way home, couldn’t wait for any longer to be with her girlfriend as far as she was concerned she had already spent too long already away from her. At work everyone was wondering why she was acting rather strangely, she was happy like an excited toddler on Christmas eve; Nothing phased her today not even the stacks of paperwork that she flew through, just to make Serena happy and to keep Hansen off her back. They all just presumed that it was because the ward was quiet, that and her last shift before her big birthday and week off.

And what a week it was going to be!

In her car, she drove insanely quickly to Serena’s house, forgetting completely to text her as originally agreed, so Serena opened the door with a thunderous face because of the incessant loud knocking at such a late hour, well that was until she realised that her blonde bombshell was standing there like an excited puppy. “Hi” she barely whispered before being hauled inside by the lapels of her pink trench coat, Serena locking their lips together fiercely as the door shut behind her. “Hi” Serena breathlessly said when they finally parted then pushed Bernie back against the door to continue locking lips. 

“Can you pair please pack that in, before you end up in my bedroom again!” Ellie playfully says as she wanders down stairs for a drink and Jason following wondering what all the racket was, after being woken up. “Hello Dr Bernie, Aunty Serena…. Why are you kissing Bernie?” Bernie couldn’t help but smile, hiding behind her fringe, yes they had the ‘ok’ from Ellie but Jason was yet to be told. “They are now girlfriends Jason,” Ellie shouted from the kitchen, Jason ponders the new information and beams a smile back, “good, I am glad, oh and Dr Bernie I have your birthday card and present. I shall just go and get it.” Bernie squeezed Serena’s hand as he ascends the stairs quickly and just as noisily as Bernie knocked on the door minutes ago, Ellie gave them a wave and wished them a great holiday, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” a throw away comment as she hangs over the bannister before closing her bedroom door which made Serena groan into Bernie’s neck.

Jason bounds back downstairs with this small A5 bag, a card and a balloon trailing behind. “You can’t open them until your birthday” he says as he hands them over to the blonde “I won’t, your aunty will look after them until then, if that is ok?” He nods and after a brief and unexpected hug they head out Jason locking the door behind them.

The drive back to Bernie’s was at a far better pace than how she got to Serena’s. The woman she wants, wanted is sitting right next to her and they will be together for the next week, alone, in the middle of nowhere and so far away from work and neither of them can wait. The car stops and both of them sit nervously in the car, sharing brief looks and smiles, this somehow feels different like sailing on the wrong ship but going in the right direction. “Shall we?” Bernie says as she gets out of the car, Serena on shaky legs exits also and follows the blonde who is carrying her overnight bag, leaving the suitcase in the car for tomorrow. Bernie opens the door and places her foot in the doorway so the door doesn’t close, she offers her hand for the brunette to take, which she does and leads her into her flat.

Serena knows this place, Bernie’s home, like the back of her hand, yet it feels so new too, just like their relationship. It strangely feels like her home too. There are pictures of Bernie’s family all around and one or two, ah three of them both looking like love struck fools. Serena stands in front of the fire picks up the photo last taken, it would have been at someones birthday the other month previous but neither of them cared, they had danced and drank the night away; both ending up falling asleep on Serena’s settee much to Jason’s disgust as they did have a choice of rooms to sleep in upstairs. They hung-overly laughed at his disgusted as he slammed the front door shut on the way to work. “I can see in there too” Bernie says after watching Serena from the doorway, walking behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Me too, do you know how close I came to kissing you that night?” Serena shook her head, “but you can now, all you want” and she did. 

This kiss, the first one in Bernie’s flat is tender, full of love and care, testing the waters so to speak. Both having gentle hands touching, tracing each others bodies as reverence, eyes closed, tongues dancing like their fingers in theatre. Serena trails her fingers under Bernie’s tank top, she snakes her hands up to her bra strap and back down just below her jeans. They seem to open their eyes and part at the same time, Bernie taking Serena’s hand gently as she walks backwards to her bedroom, each others eyes never braking the soft and loving gaze. The door closes softly as Serena rests back against it until she is pulled away into her girlfriends arms, kissed and turned around so she is walked backwards towards the bed.

They stand and gaze at each other, Serena plays with buttons and wraps her hair around the fingers as Bernie brushes a thumb on the peak of her cheek and presses a single kiss, Serena brakes the gaze and goes to undo her shirt button. Bernie places a tender hand over and stills her trembling fingers, she shakes her head and Serena looks up worriedly for the briefest of moments, she still sees love, that settles her. “Let me…….please……” Bernie whispers, Serena lowers her hands and placed them on Bernie’s hips, permission granted. Bernie slowly undoes all the buttons, takes a step forward and as he she takes it off her shoulders and down her arms she places a series of kisses starting on her cleft chin and all the way down to just below the small Adams apple, where the little dent before the sternum begins. The shirt pools on the floor, her hands go to the thin strapped camisole and she lifts it up in one go, Serena lifts her arms in cooperation but before she can lower them Bernie catches them, places a tender kiss to the pulse points before wrapping them around her shoulders, pulling Serena that little bit closer.

Trousers are next, Serena needs to steady herself, her legs are suddenly like jelly as Bernie plays with her jeans button. They stare at each other, heads tilted and tips of noses just touching, breathing in each other. Serena feels her jeans slacken, just about hears the zip being lowered above the thunderous beating of her heart, they too pool around her feet, she lifts a leg and steps out of one then does the same with the other, kicking it to the side so she can stand with her feet firmly on the ground. 

Serena grazes her nails on the wisps of hair at the base of Bernie’s head, Bernie cannot take anymore, she sweeps Serena up of the floor and cradles her, a slight squeak from the brunette until their lips meet once more, Bernie kneels one leg on the bed and carefully places her lover in the centre, “stay there, please…..” Was her request. A little self conscious Serena wraps her arms around her body but Bernie unfolds them and places them back to her sides, “you are so beautiful, just please let me memorise you like this”. Serena blushes and relaxes into the luxury mattress and pillow, watches as Bernie undresses herself, clears the piles of clothes and places them on the chair before coming to lie next to her girlfriend.


	15. Redemption and Reverence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues.

Bernie places Serena’s limbs how she wants them, each time she does she places a gentle kiss not only to that limb but on Serena’s lips, constantly checking that this is ok. Serena allows her this time, she wants to learn what makes her partner tick, just like she knows that steak and chips are her favourite food, she will never touch cider again after drinking it warm in war torn country and getting the worst hangover she has ever had. That she hates the colour red but Bernie loves seeing herself in it and tells her often; she hates dresses because she thinks her figure doesn’t suit it and Serena is determined to change that rather soon. 

She knows the playful Bernie too, when she fleeces everyone at poker, the one that likes to play tricks on her colleagues, partakes in a bet or three with Fletch and mostly comes out on top. She is the one that likes to tease her especially with Crunchies because Serena doesn’t like the chocolate on the honeycomb so Bernie will suck it off before spitting it out and making her eat it. 

Now she gets to learn more, she gets to learn how Bernie loves another.

Serena is almost covered in goosebumps, her increasing wetness is evident and even she can smell it herself so she knows Bernie must smell it from where her head is currently laid. But here, now fingertips are placed just under the waistband of her knickers, tickling her curly brown public hair. Bernie is listening to her heartbeat thump in her chest, tapping her fingers as she hears each beat. “So strong” She murmurs, and places a kiss there, watches Serena’s eyes roll back as she finally dips her fingers into the wetness, releases a moan herself as she dips in and out, coating the length of her fingers and the whole area all while keeping pressure on her pelvic bone, just above her clit. Serena arches back, rolls her hips, she can’t help it. As soon as the middle finger dips into the entrance of her core she cums, just like that, surprising them both. “May I?” Bernie asks, Serena opens her eyes and her legs as an offering, “please Bernie, please.”

Bernie withdraws her hand, Serena whimpers but understands that there is more to come as the last of her clothing is taken away. Bernie starts to kiss her forehead, over her eyes and down her nose; she moves to cover Serena’s naked form with her own body, entwines their fingers together as their lips meet again but not for long and they are now just below her ear trailing down her neck and across her left collarbone then her right. Bernie looks up, watches as Serena has her eyes closed, her chest is rising and falling deeper than she has ever seen it so up close. She keeps her head as still as possible, lowers it to where her lips meet the sternum as she breaths in deeply. Just as she does this Serena wraps her calves around her own, lifts her hips so their clits touch, her eyes fly open and watches as Bernie places kiss after kiss to the centre of her chest with every rise and fall, just right where her heart is.

Neither move, Serena takes deep breath after deep breath, their clits twitch and the pressure builds, Serena feels a gush of wetness come from herself and feels self conscious, that and the fact she has broken sexual tension between them. Bernie presses her front into Serena and whispers “it’s ok, I am the same too, it’s what you do to me.” Serena’s eyes widen, she knew that Bernie loves her, but could barely believe that her body reacts just as hers does. “It has never happened to me before……no one has ever got this carnal reaction out of my body before……I…….” Bernie kisses her as she strokes her face with love and adoration. “I am going to make you do as you do to me until the end of time Serena, I love you.” “I love you too Bernie, so much.”Bernie carefully leans up, their breasts brush as she rolls her hips, Serena now feeling exactly how she makes her girlfriend, she too is wet and aroused, their hips move in tandem, clits rubbing against each other, each roll bring them closer and closer to the precipice; Serena reaches and grips Bernie’s wrists, moving her legs so her heels rest on Bernie’s arse makes them both moan, she has made her core more open and another gush of wetness comes, firstly from Serena because of the added pressure and then Bernie as she cums, rather hard and unexpectedly. Serena pulls her in close, lets her ride out the orgasm on her body, enjoys the feel of her gush again and again. 

“I’m sorry” Bernie says, “I’m not, it was beautiful, I never knew I could make you feel like that without me touching you.” Bernie half laughed a disbelieving ‘ha’ and huffed, did she really not know what Serena did to her insides? In order to recover she decides to lie next to her, wrap herself around the brunette and tells her. It’s not that Serena didn’t believe that she could do those things to Bernie that makes her smile and feels the way she does, it is the fact that she feels exactly the same and has done for as long as she can remember.

Serena tries to initiate another kiss, they have spent far too long dancing around each other, she wants to enjoy this new part of their relationship and moans when Bernie doesn’t give her what she wants. “Patience my love” Bernie says with a smirk as she trails kisses from where she originally was, the centre of Serena’s chest all the way down to the brown hair between her legs. Serena’s hands scramble to gain purchase, she knows she won’t last long; Bernie hooks her left leg over her shoulder and gently inserts 2 long and dexterous fingers all the way to the knuckles into her hot awaiting wet core. For each gentle thrust in Bernie places a kiss on her thigh, not just the one hooked over her shoulder she also places kisses to the one her upper arm is keeping from closing. Her free hand is playing with Serena’s right breast, rolling and squeezing it also with each thrust. Serena’s hips move to meet each thrust, needing more but not wanting to beg, until begging is the only thing left for her to do because she knows she is being played with and ‘patience’ my arse!

“Bernie………Berenice…….B……….” Inhales deeply, “pleeaaassseeee” she stutters, Bernie laughs dirtily and raises just a little, blows air over her mons hairs and laughs more when Serena whimpers. Just using the tip of her tongue she presses it on her lovers clit as the fingers stay embedded in her core, scissoring, curling, rotating and pressing. Bernie circles her clit just under the hood and makes her cum hard, Serena violently shaking and gushing over and over again; as she calms down Bernie takes out her fingers, hooks both legs over her shoulders and opens Serena’s core wide with her thumbs as she thoroughly kisses her, drinks up all the wetness and makes more, drinks that up too. 

Serena settles back against the mattress once more so Bernie attaches her lips again to her clit, this time holds her down as she circles, flicks and rubs her tongue until Serena’s fingers are now gripping her hair pressing her impossible closer to her core. Bernie continues to work her up and down until she too needs to cum, she reluctantly pulls away, Serena tries in vain to put her back but Bernie shakes her head, straddles her left thigh and lifts Serena’s right leg onto her front, placing a kiss to her ankle as she lowers her own core onto Serena’s. 

Serena grabs her hips to gain purchase, places her left foot flat on the bed and moves her hips once again in time with Bernie, ‘scissoring’ she thinks it is called…… 'no making love’ she smiles, they are both now losing control as their need to orgasm intensifies; Bernie grabs Serena’s neck, her thumb coming to rest along her jaw, they lock eyes as they fall apart together.

Bernie releases Serena’s right leg, falls on top, legs all tangles together as they recover from their intense orgasm. Serena wraps her hands around Bernie, feeling the sweat pooling at the base of her spine, feeling her own body cooling rapidly from it too. Just within her reach is the duvet, she pulls the forgotten duvet up off the floor and over Bernie’s legs who tries to move off her “stay please, just for a while….” Bernie hums in acceptance and tucks her head under Serena’s chin.

“I think we need a shower” Bernie mumbles into Serena’s neck, Serena nods and finally releases Bernie from her hold. “Together?” Bernie asks but Serena shakes her head, points to the clock, they only have 6 hours until they have to leave; Bernie sits on the edge of the bed nervously, “can we……” going red at her own thoughts, “on holiday I mean?” Hoping Serena has caught the jest of her request. “You want to shower together on holiday?” Serena asks with a smile, Bernie returns the smile as Serena nods, “we can, just you wait until you see the bathroom.” Bernie placed a quick kiss to her lips and bounds in the bedroom as if they hadn’t been making love for the past 4 hours or so, she halts at the doorway after switching on the shower “Oi’ Campbell, get your sexy arse in here now!” Serena laughs and does as ordered, they had a whole week to catch up on any sleep. 

Who is she kidding, they aren’t going to get any decent sleep and who can blame them?


	16. Off they go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some small talk to appease their worries.

The alarm blares and Bernie reaches out to switch her alarm off only she finds she can’t move. Serena is almost on top of her, her left hand side is over half of her body with her right arm tucked in the small of her back, where she loves to stroke when in public or standing at the nurses station. All she can do is let the alarm wake her sleeping beauty and it eventually does. “Please turn that damn thing off!” Serena moans, snuggling further onto Bernie who chuckles “I would but you seemed to have pinned me down, like I know i’m into bondage but Serena really, you……..we can’t do a lot like that!” Serena’s head shot up and glared at her partner, not an angry glare but a ‘I want you now’ glare. “I will show you!” 

Serena crawls up Bernie’s body, sits on her chest pinning Bernie’s arms beneath her as she reaches for the alarm clock which is unceremoniously thrown across the room, behind her not caring where it lands. Bernie tries to throw her off balance but doesn’t succeed, not enough leverage. “Stay right there.” Serena growls, uses the bed frame to steady herself as she stands on the mattress and turns around, lowering her core right over Bernie’s mouth who hungrily waits for her, it is breakfast time after all. Serena doesn’t allow contact yet, no matter how much Bernie struggles to lift up and get it, for now she lies on top, fingering teasingly through Bernie’s wetness, occasionally applying direct contact to her clit and circling once or twice before withdrawing, making her squirm and moan. Serena won’t, doesn’t allow Bernie's legs to be open, thats not what SHE wants and because of how she is lying Bernie can’t raise her legs either. 

Serena raises her hand to her mouth, coats the with her own saliva and plants 3 fingers directly onto Bernie’s clit and starts to move them sideways quickly and with pressure, while at the same time lowering her own dripping wet core to Bernie’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for them both to cum, loudly, shaking walls loudly, letting the whole block know that they have cim loudly and to the point where they nearly pass out; for Bernie because of the lack of oxygen and for Serena because she held her breath as she came. 

Once they got their breaths back they lay there laughing. “Well I prefer your alarm clock to mine” Bernie says still twitching and moving from the rather large wet patch from beneath her, Serena hums as she lifts the alarm clock in the air, that now is in 3 pieces, “good job really” she says before they are both in a fit of laughter again.

Now late they are in a rush to leave, they bundle all of Bernie’s things in the car and sandwiches packed for the journey as Serena states that passed a certain point there will be no service stations and they most probably be hungry and thirsty mid point to their destination. Straight onto the motorway, heading south on the M6 they go.

“You know when we were at the Swing Bar?” Serena asks, when the conversation came to a lull, Bernie hummed wondering where this question was going. “And this morning you said you liked bondage……” Bernie hummed again, took a brief look before looking ahead at the motorway again. “Is it something you have done before? With Marcus or Alex?” Bernie relaxed, “well yes and no. Marcus and I have done bondage before but nothing like what we did at the bar, he didn’t like being tied up and he refused to do it to me, he liked the boring missionary position or me on my front. With Alex, well yes we did try it…….. but out in a war zone and in a tent it is rather hard to fully explore. Then I got blown back and you know the rest.” Serena squeezed her thigh. 

“So would it be something you are interested in doing again?” Serena enquires carefully, Bernie takes a little longer this time to answer, for a few reasons, a) she wants to be honest but know the answer in her head and heart first, b) doesn’t want to scare off Serena if it something that she maybe isn’t into, like she did with Marcus and c) she tries to second guess what Serena wants and if she was honest did she want to know?

“I think I would but not like the other night. I only wanted to do those things with you but as far as I knew you weren’t into women at all, then in the taxi you threw that curveball at me, how on earth was I supposed to process the fact you want to be with a woman? I couldn’t help myself, I kissed you and then you said nothing about it so I presumed that you weren’t interested in me. So later that night when you asked me what I wanted it was all about wanting you, not necessarily about doing that sort of thing. That sort of bondage. I found a place that I heard about from my ex-comrades and decided to go, get you out of my system and maybe then I can save on the water bill. So there I was in the bar and I see this woman who was the spitting image of you and that’s who I wanted. When you, erm ‘Sian’ were doing those things to me, in my head it was you all the way and not ‘Sian’. I mainly went to relieve sexual frustration and tension, that is all. Anyway If I……..we….. wanted to explore more bondage like in those rooms I would book a private session where it would be the two of us only, if thats something that you would consider, not that I expect you to say yes.” Serena was gobsmacked, it wan’t what she expected to hear but she was glad of the honest answer. 

She left it there, well that was until Bernie brought it up again after thinking she had upset Serena with her answer.

“What about you? Have you wanted to do anything like that before?” Bernie already knew that she hadn’t tried bondage before, she said several times in her rants about the men in her previous love life. Bernie really wants to know if Serena felt pressured into doing it, going there and having sex with her. Serena rakes her nails up Bernie’s thigh which makes her lose grip of the steering wheel slightly and veer off onto the hard shoulder briefly. Bernie soon regains her composure as she waits for the answer. “Yes, it has always intrigued me, but like you no one to play with. I enjoyed telling you what to do but do wonder what it is like to be the submissive too, although I am not sure I could surrender, let go completely. It is not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I never wanted to, before now that is……” Serena sighed, was she making any sense at all? “What I am trying to say is I want to explore every avenue with you, you are all that I wanted for so long, I can’t see me saying no to trying anything once.” “Noted” Bernie replies with a sly grin on her face, currently thinking of all the things they could get up to, not just over this next week but further into the future.

They pull up at the service station, Serena is desperate for more caffeine as she has already drunk her flask, not wanting it to get cold and Bernie was desperate for the loo, only that is not where they ended up!  
Strictly not true.

Serena did have every intention of going to the loo too but on her way past she spots the shower cubicle while Bernie to go to join the large queue, her own toilets and caffeine needs forgotten. She checks it out, ‘very spacious’ she thinks as the plan forms in her playful mind. In all honesty she didn’t expect to get this far this quickly, thankful that the roadworks have gone. This means they were a whole 40 minutes ahead of schedule thanks to Jason’s printed out detailed directions. She peers back through the door, Bernie hasn’t moved very far down the line so she nips into the service station shop and purchases 2 beach towels and made her way casually back over to the shower, throws the towels on the plastic chair beyond the second door and just loiters outside just before Bernie comes back out wiping her damp hands on her jeans. 

Well timed Serena.

Bernie smiles and holds out her hand, just as she is about to walk away when Serena pulls her back, opens the shower outer door and drags her into the shower cubicle and locks the first of 2 doors. “What the mpffffff!” Bernie says finishing as she was enjoying kissing her partner, being pushed against the said door and holding onto the rail for support. “Strip Major, we need a little freshen up………on the double. That is an order.” ‘She really does like giving these orders doesn’t she?’ Bernie thinks as she whips off her clothes, kicking her boots off rapidly. Serena switches on the shower and waits for Bernie to join her, she does but there is a darkness to her eyes, a feral look like Serena gave her this morning, ‘two can play at your game Campbell’ Bernie smirks as she stalks her prey. 

She takes a very slow and exaggerated step forward then pauses, similar to a rhumba walk, Serena gulps, then another step and on the third she lifts Serena up, hands at the back of her knees and presses her into the cool tiles, no where near the running water……..yet! Serena holds on for dear life, a quick shimmy up the wall to where Bernie wants her and then places a lovely love bite just on the top of her right breast. Serena tries to pull her off, Bernie looks up and continues, their eyes meet and Serena lets go, surrenders to Bernie’s inhibitions. 

This is what she talked about, wanting to let go…….lets see if she can.

Bernie places her down, holds her steady and when satisfied she can stand briefly alone she grabs the chair, flings the towels on the floor and tells Serena to kneel on it facing the wall, “hands on the wall and hold steady.” Serena complies, feeling her wetness growing as she waits with her arse in the air. Bernie grabs one of the discarded towels and whips her with it, Serena grips the chair and nearly topples over, grateful to Bernie catching the chair in time before she head butts the tiles. “Ok?” Bernie asks, not just asking about the chair business, “please, more” Bernie nods and proceeds to whip until Serena’s arse cheeks and backs of thighs are bright red. Needing to cool her legs down Bernie turns the shower onto a cooler setting and sprays from her knees to her arse until goosebumps appear. 

Without warning Bernie switches the shower off, drops the shower head and slams her hips right into the cool thighs, keeping a grip on the chair handles as she thrusts hard, both enjoying the sound of their skin slapping together again and again. ‘I could just do with a strap on right now’ Bernie thinks as she places 2 fingers just at the entrance and Serena moans, she knows what will be coming soon, well apart from her that is. On the next thrust Bernie places her fingers as deep as she can get, only pulling out when moving her hips back, keeping the back of her hand on her own pelvis, only to thrust them back in with each movement of her hips. 

Slowly out, fast and hard in makes Serena very quickly shaking with the need to cum, Bernie grabs her neck and grips it tightly as she gains a rhythm, not as harsh as before, steady in and out, curling the fingers just so the g spot is tickled. “Please………please Bernie……I need to…….” “Don’t let me stop you” was all Serena heard when she let go, coating Bernie’s fingers and hips in her juices.  
Bernie helps Serena to sit the right way on the chair after moving it closer to the shower, enjoys the fact that she gets to rinse herself and Serena off while her partner is still gathering her whits about her. 

“Coffee?” Serena suggests as she is finally putting on her shoes, Bernie laughs, “yes coffee, then lets get to our lodge and continue this yes?” Serena nods, reaches out her hand for Bernie to take as they head to the coffee shop before heading back to the car, Serena wincing as her legs and backside are a little sore. Not that she minds in the slightest.


	17. They have arrived.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie sees where they are staying for the next week.

Bernie’s face was a picture, so much so Serena actually did take a picture of her face when she saw the large ‘lodge’ that actually turns out to be a large secluded house all to themselves. Standing at the gate looking down the garden to the house she could see it lit up inside and out, the large farm gate opens and the owner greets them with a large smile. “Happy birthday Ms Wolfe, my name is Amy and welcome to Apple Tree House, I hope you have a great stay here, shall I show you around and help with the bags?” Bernie nods mutely eyes wandering everywhere. Serena shakes her hands and introduces herself and opens the boot as Bernie is still standing there gawping. She is looking all over the house and garden, wonders what is behind the high fence to the left of the building but then her eyes trail to the wooden building itself, a one storey wooden structure, high tiled roof and private gardens that are surrounded by apple trees.

A small push to the centre of her back gets her walking eyes still wandering everywhere, a big smile appears on her face as she sees the fire pit already lit and a vast array of blankets and large cushions scattering the area, entwining her fingers with Serena the moment their fingers brush as they follow Amy down the well worn grassy garden path. They head towards the stairs to the first storey where Amy, the owner shows them around, starting the large living room, even larger kitchen dining area, a king size bedroom, the ensuite, the main bathroom and the spare bedroom; before showing them the jacuzzi out in the garden behind the tall fencing, giving them a brief explanation on how to use it. She says her goodbyes and leaves them to it. 

“Serena” Bernie squeaks out, “how did you know?” Serena wraps her arms around Bernie’s waist and presses her front into the blondes back, “I just wanted it to be romantic and special, it is your big birthday after all.” Bernie squeezes her hands and turns kissing Serena passionately pushing the brunette back into the picnic table, lifts her slightly so her girlfriend can sit on it and she can stand between her legs. Hands roam everywhere all at once and Serena pulls back when she needs to breathe, “lets unpack and there is something else that I have ordered for you…….” Bernie steps back and holds Serena’s hand as she is taken back into the bedroom only to be pushed towards the bed. “Not yet” Serena says with a smile. Sensibly they unpack and placed their empty bags at the bottom of the wardrobe out of the way.

Serena reaches in the back of the wardrobe and brings out the bottle of whiskey wrapped with a red bow and a special label, not a usual brand label wrapped around the bottle. It reads ‘Happy Birthday Bernie, All my love from Serena xx’ Bernie gasps as she reads the personalised label on the bottle, “Serena” she whispers, reads the back and finds its a 30 year old cask whiskey, from her favourite welsh distillery, one she only ever gets out for special occasions because of its price; her divorce papers arriving being one, where she and Serena drank the whole bottle neat one night. Bernie places the bottle on the dressing table and proceeds to thank Serena very thoroughly.

It’s tea time and they both are in need of food, their grumbling stomachs telling them so, rather loudly. Serena gets the just eat app up on her phone and orders a take away for them both, after all they have far better things to be doing than cooking and washing dishes. While they wait for the food to arrive, Bernie heads out to stoke and put more wood on the wood fire in the living room and also out in the garden while Serena gets changed into something more suitable. 

As she takes her first steps out into the garden, dressed only in a silk black dressing gown that reaches just below her arse and a pair of lace knickers with a bra to match, Bernie halts stoking the fire, mouth hanging wide once more. The glow of the fire and the fairy lights all in the apple trees makes Serena look almost ethereal, Bernie goes to walk towards her but Serena stands still, shakes her head and raises her hand into the halt position, she sways her hips and walks bare footed all the way to the blankets and lays down hitching the dressing gown up slightly.   
Only when she pats the blanket is when Bernie moves. 

She almost falls to her knees, she shuffles up and strokes Serena’s face gently, checking that all of this is real and not some dream that she is having, there have been so many dreams recently that felt so real only to be disappointed when woken up by the shrill of the alarm clock.   
“You are mine?” Bernie asks just checking, “All yours darling.” Serena says and lifts a little, hoping that Bernie will take the hint and kiss her. The blonde lowers her head, places a series of gentle kisses on the brunettes lips, after a short while the kisses gathers momentum and strength when she realises that this, here, now is definitely real ‘nope definitely not a dream’.   
“All mine” She whispers each time she kisses Serena in a different area, just below her jaw. Serena allows her this time, rakes her nails through the soft blonde curls, every now and then she lifts the blondes chin up so they can make eye contact, a brief smile is exchanged before kissing again.

They hear tyres crunching on the gravel, Serena goes to go and collect the meal but Bernie doesn’t allow her, “you are for my eyes only!” Serena chuckles and lays back on one of the large cushions, waiting for the food to be brought over. “Thank goodness the Chinese has packed chop sticks Bernie comments pulling the contents out if the paper bag, chuckling, realising that Serena ordered them too, shaking her head “is there anything that you haven’t thought of?” Bernie asks as she gives the brunette her food, Serena just shrugs her shoulders and tucks in. 

The food is eaten in almost comfortable silence, there is a heated look being shared, it started when Bernie was sucking her noodles up, then wiping her lips with her tongue; Another when Serena dripped hoi sin sauce on her right breast, she held it steady and licked the sauce clean off, not realising what she has done until Bernie moans while watching, hoping she drips some more just so she can clean her up next time. 

*Lightbulb moment!

Bernie flicks some of her sweet and sour sauce at Serena’s chest, pins her down rather quickly ignoring all admonishments and proceeds to lick and nip at the vast splattered area, noticing that some had landed high on her thigh too. Serena squeals and laughs, being rather ticklish, squirms under Bernies warm breath and cool air. Once clean Bernie sits back up and continues to eat her noodles all while giving Serena heated looks ‘it is you I am going to eat shortly’.

Food cartons thrown on the fire, chopsticks placed for now under a cushion they lay and watch the darkening sky and the starts appear. They talk about Bernie’s children, how they want to meet Serena, well Charlotte does, Cameron promises to be better behaved this time around. They talk about Ellie and Jason, how Serena wants to spend as much time as she can with Bernie ‘alone’ and not surrounded by her two. Bernie laughs, ‘we can have as much alone time as you want at my flat.’ Serena nods, Bernie says she will get her a key cut so she can come and go as she pleases, even if going is just so she can get some peace from home.

The fire crackles, in the distance a owl is hooting and they are at peace, Serena turns to look at Bernie in the glow of the fire. “I love you” she says as confident as she has ever felt, “and I love you too Serena, so very much.” That seemed to break them, Serena straddles Bernie’s hips and undoes the robe, pulls up and off Bernie’s shirt, swiftly followed by her bra. Serena kisses everywhere she can reach, gives a small kiss to the bruises she made when at the swing bar, her hips rutting against Bernie’s jean clad hips who is enjoying the feeling just as much. 

“May I?” Serena asks fingers at the jean button, Bernie nods and lifts her hips, they are soon gone along with her knickers and socks; Serena is now kissing from the ankles upwards; she considers briefly making love to Bernie with her mouth but decides against it, she loved the feel of it before when they were scissoring, it was her favourite position so far; more of a making love position than having just sinful sex.   
Time and a place etc.  
Their legs are rearranged and Bernie places a pillow under her hips so she can sit up and enjoy it, needing her lips and face to be near Serena’s. She loves to kiss her, wonders if she will ever want to stop doing that and other stuff as well. They rut and move in tandem, Bernie’s left hand is keeping her upright and her right is at Serena’s neck, holding her close. They cum almost in synchronicity without asking each other id they are close or ready to let go; eyes gazing into each others, breaths mingled and tears of pure love in their eyes. 

“I think we need to take this inside?” Bernie asks, Serena nods, untangles herself and collects the discarded clothing, neither getting dressed, there was no need, no people to see and they would only waste time getting dressed only to be stripped naked once they were inside anyway. Hand in hand they walked up the wooden staircase, through the glass door and into the living room where the wood fire is burning nicely.

“Here?” Bernie asks. “Here” Serena says dropping the clothes in a pile and launching herself at Bernie. 

The night is young!


	18. Are you not bored of me yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally venture out of the holiday home.

Bernie moans at Serena, she wants to head to the local supermarket, she is sick of take aways for food and wants something with a bit of vegetable in and no the tomato sauce on the pasta doesn’t count! “But I don’t want to get dressed, I don’t want to leave here, I can think of better things to eat!” Bernie moans like a petulant toddler. Serena huffs but smiles, her aching legs are thoroughly enjoying the new work out regime, but she swears she will get scurvy if she doesn’t eat salad or something, so she tries to compromise, “how about we get dressed and head out, find a place that does a carvery on a Tuesday then head back here…..hmmm?” Bernie smiles “so no cooking and no dishes, straight there and back?” Serena nods and Bernie runs around finding suitable clothes to go for a meal in.

Bernie has actually packed for this eventuality, her skinny black jeans stay in the wardrobe, this time opting for her pale pink casual jacket, matching linen trousers and a cream shirt that has pretty pink flowers dotted all over it, a smatter of make up, more than she wears for work but not over the top neither, again all pinks including a pink lipgloss. She toes her hair in a clip, leaving most of it to dangle down but her fringe, you know the one she likes to hide behind is all tied back and a quick spritz of perfume means she is done. 

Serena has chosen to get changed in the spare room, this way neither of them get distracted. Her long flowy black print dress with a deep v to show off her cleavage still just about fits. The white and pink pattern leaf and flowers pattern on it shows off the curve of her waist and arse, Bernie hasn’t seen this one before. She fishes out her black 3 inch stiletto heels hoping that Bernie has gone for something with a smaller heel or flats even, wanting to be able to walk and be same height for once. Lastly she applies make up, takes her time to get it almost perfect, hoping that Bernie will sweat or kiss most of to off later, hoping that her partner knows this is a reprieve and not a break all together.

“You ready darling?” Serena says as she grabs her black clutch handbag that has been filled with lipstick, handbag perfume, purse and car keys. Bernie hums and knocks on the bedroom door, doesn’t wait for an answer and walks straight in. Serena is stopped dead in her tracks “Ahem…w…..wow!” She says, her heart is fluttering, ‘I maybe in AF’ she thinks fleetingly then remembers they need to eat, it was her idea after all. What she doesn’t see is Bernie checking her over, spending way too much time at her hips and cleavage. “Shall we?” Bernie says ever so calm but not feeling it, they are way too smartly dressed for a casual pub lunch but neither of them care, they just want food and to head straight back here.

Serena tucks her hand in the nook of Bernie’s elbow and they head straight out to the car in heated silence. Serena goes on her Toby Carvery app and presses the button so it tells them where the nearest one is, Bernie puts the postcode in the sat nav and they are off. Serena’s hand is placed gently on Bernie’s thigh, just high enough that she doesn’t have to move it each time Bernie changed gear but low enough not to cause distraction. An occasional squeeze is maddening to the driver, the pressure to her pulse point is arousing and she swears that Serena is doing it on purpose. 

She is, of course she is!

Serena shifts in her seat, the long black dress moves and the skin of her toned thigh appears through, ‘how on earth did I miss that before?’ Bernie thinks, her left hand pushes the material further away to show almost the whole leg and she too places her hand on Serena’s thigh between changing gear. Sometimes she rakes her nails up and down the soft skin, once a slight pull on Serena’s leg to get her to sit with her legs wider to which she complies with a smirk, eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead. 

On the main road, an old roman road which is very straight and a speed limit of 40 is in place Bernie sneaks her hand up all the way of Serena’s thigh to find she isn’t wearing any underwear. Bernie swerves and has to quickly take her hand away to counteract the swift movement thankful that nothing is coming in the opposite direction; Serena chuckles and points to a parking sign coming up, a country park, how fortunate. Bernie slows down, indicates and turns off, finds a parking spot until Serena says it isn’t appropriate and to head over to the right, points at the wooden sign and the area surrounded by overgrown bushes. The engine is switched on again and Bernie pulls into the bushy alcove, sits and lets the car idle until Serena starts to kiss and nip at her neck resulting in Bernie’s foot slipping hard onto the peddle and revving the engine. 

A dirty chuckle slips past Serena’s throat onto the curve of Bernie’s neck, signalling ‘no holding back now major, yes we are doing this here, now!’ She undoes the seatbelt and sends the drivers side seat flying all the way back and promptly squeezes herself into the free space. Neither waste any time, Bernie undoes the buttons to her loose fitting trousers ‘good choice’ and manages to slide them down to her ankles at the footwell, the lace of her white knickers rub just enough on Serena’s clit, on her own too. “Touch me” Serena begs, Bernie rucks up the dress roughly and thrust 2 fingers into her core, she knows by now Serena can take that and more but she is more slow and hot sex rather than punishing sex. Serena rolls her hips, enjoying the feel of Bernie’s palm stroking her clit, pressing her cleavage in Bernie’s face so she can hardly breathe not that Bernie cares right now. She cums with a wail, gushes over Bernie’s hand who enjoys cleaning it up with her mouth rather extravagantly. 

Slightly distracted, Bernie doesn’t see her reach for the plunger so next thing she knows the drivers seat back has hit the rear passengers seat and she is lying with her legs being pushed into the drivers seat, completely restricted as Serena latches straight onto her clit through the lace nickers. She has to hold onto something so the headrest bars it will have to be, her hips keep trying to lift but they can’t because of Serena’s strange angle and her legs still caught in her trousers. “Serena fuck!” She laughs and presses her thumb all the way in her core and her middle finger to Bernie’s anus, just applying pressure but not penetrating. Bernie cries are begging, mumbling a stream of words that no-one can understand. A few minute strokes of thumb and finger along with gentle sucking on Bernie’s clit makes her cum again and again and again, eventually pushing Serena away, she does have to drive after all. She does pull away, sits on her side and watches as Bernie pulls herself together. 

“Well that was a fab starter, lets get to the pub for mains and back to the lodge for pudding……….that is if you still want pudding?” Bernie laughs “I think I could go without the main too but I need it to keep up with you! You are naughty Campbell and here is me worrying about you enjoying the sapphic side of sex, I think it is me that should be worried.” Serena shoots her a devilish look “Oh Ms Wolfe, there is a lot that I can teach you……..just because no one has allowed me to explore before doesn’t mean I have no clue what I want or like……now come on, get that chair back up and drive, the quicker we eat food the quicker I can get back to eating you.” Bernie lifts her hips and pulls up her trousers, lifts the back of her chair into the sitting position and brings the whole thing forward so she is ready to drive. “Chop chop Ms Wolfe, you’re not going very fast are you for someone who wants to be back quickly.” Bernie revs the engine, wheels spins as she reverses and drives only just at the speed limit to get to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the next chapter hopefully tomorrow morning before my op if I can. If I cannot please bare with me as I will be in hospital for about a week. Cheers x


	19. The body of a Greek Goddess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime.

They’re sitting there in the pub, stuffed, both not realising how hungry they actually were. Serena ordered 2 king size plates as she wants the extra meat and pigs in blankets, that and the extra room for vegetables and lashing of gravy. “What no roast potatoes?” Bernie asks as she piles the 6th one on her plate at the buffet counter, “maybe if I have room” Serena replies “we can’t all have figures like a greek goddess, I do have to watch what I eat to look this fat.” Bernie puts her plate down, takes Serena’s out of her hands turns Serena to face her and kisses her right then and there, “you my darling are just simply stunning, so sexy and the woman of my dreams.” Serena blushes, not because that she has just been kissed in a very public place but because of Bernie’s lovely and sincere words. Never in her life has she been told that she is stunning and sexy, Bernie aims to change that starting from now.  
Bernie reaches over Serena and her plate and places 3 roast potatoes on her plate tells her that she must eat them, then adds a further 2 to her own. Serena chuckles and adds carrots to her heaving plate before putting on lashing of gravy all over it.

Their plates are empty and yes Bernie went up for seconds and thrids, Serena is sure she ate a sack of potatoes on her own but she could get away with it, her figure is proof of that. They browse the pudding menu and decide against it as Bernie yawns three times in a row. “Oh dear, I must be boring you………it’s not even been a week and you are bored of me already.” The horrified look on Bernie’s face is a picture, she scrambles up from her half seated position and grabs Serena’s hand “god no, you could never bore me Serena, I am just so full, its like eating after a Christmas dinner, all you want to do is sleep.” Serena pats her hands she was only jesting and after a while Bernie gets it, huffs and sits back to her original position “Campbell you are a tease.” “I know, but you love it when I tease you, get you all worked up and I break you…….eventually” Bernie squirms, presses her thighs together and squeezes the leather seat with her long slender fingers. “Home, sleep and we can carry this conversation on” Serena says, Bernie nods and follows the swaying hips of her girlfriend until she runs straight into her. 

“Henrik, Ric, Mr Johanssen, Ms Fanshaw how nice to see you all, have a good day.” Serena says, Bernie goes wide eyed when they follow where her hands are, one on Serena’s arse and the other gripping her hip, “Ms Campbell, Ms Wolfe” Henrik nods, Ric annoyingly raises a glass with a smirk, Mr Johanssen holds out his hand as Henrik introduces Bernie a person he hasn’t met before but heard lots about and Fleur just purrs and sends both of them red. “Care to join us, we are just talking about further funds for the Trauma Unit?” Serena was about to take a seat when Bernie pushes her in the direction of the door, “Sorry gents, Fleur, we are on holiday and won’t be back until Sunday if I believe correctly.” Henrik looks at his diary in his phone and nods, “yes I believe so, both on a short shift.” With that they leave, Bernie pushing Serena all the way into the car park to the car.

“Well it won’t be a secret anymore, you do know that don’t you.” Bernie almost flinches at Serena’s tone, who would have thought that being nearly 100 miles away they would bump into some of the most influential people at work and Ric who is so going to enjoy teasing Serena with the new snippet of information. “Sorry”. Serena says after noticing Bernie’s hurt expression, “I don’t mind that people know about us, really Bernie I don’t………I just don’t liked to be talked about………at all!” Bernie gets it, she feels the same and assures that whatever comes regarding the gossip they will face together and nip it in the bud. By the times they get in the car they laugh about it. They laugh about Fleur’s face and purr; they are sure that Fleur too will be giving them stick but not for the same reason as Ric would be, Hansen they know would be fine and didn’t really care about what Mr Johanssen says he has no impact on the day to day running of the ward.

Serena drives back and enjoys the snuffles coming from her partner, she tries to wake her when they get back “just five more minutes” Bernie asks, Serena whispers in the lowest sultry tone she has “you can sleep wrapped around me naked if you get that sexy arse inside.” Bernie smirks and opens one eye, “come on then” Serena nudges, Bernie opens the other and nods, “naked you say?” Serena laughs “as they day you were born!”

They sleep for around four hours, the buzzing of Bernie’s phone wakes them up and it is Cam and Charlotte faceTiming her to wish her happy birthday for tomorrow. She answers it forgetting that both she and Serena are both naked but thankfully covered, mostly. “Ms Campbell?” Cameron says, her eyes blink open and she lays on her back, Bernie scrambles to keep the fresh white linen sheet over her breasts to protect her sleepy modesty, she very quickly wakes and responds thankfully appropriately “hi Cam, hi Charlotte, nice to meet you” She can’t work out if they are both happy or horrified. “You to Ms Campbell” Charlotte says finally with a smile on her face, “be good to do it in person when we get back, I am sure we can all go out for lunch sometime.” “I’d like that Bernie says with a smile, her birthday dreams are all there.” After speaking they hang up, Bernie now fully awake and in need of caffeine, Serena lies there listening to the kettle boil, she shoves the sheet further down and enjoys the look of Bernie’s face as she enters with 2 mugs of coffee and some oranges to freshen their mouths without brushing their teeth again.

“I have a present for you” Serena says in a nervous way. “Another one? Serena you can’t keep giving me gifts.” Serena glows red, “well this one isn’t just for you, I did a little shop while you were at work……I remembered you enjoyed using this particular piece.” Bernie knew instantly where this was going it wasn’t a ‘birthday present’ as such but a gift for them both to enjoy, she remembered how empowered Serena looked and felt when using it, she said so last night, “so this is why we were talking about toys….hmm?” Serena nods as she goes to her suitcase and brings out 2 small boxes, “I didn’t want to presume it is what you would like to do again but after last night I thought you would….. so here we are.” Bernie opens the first box, a red leather harness with buckles, she holds it up and looks at the size “it will fit the both of us,” Serena blushes “I have tried it on, in the shop……I know it would fit you with being so slim and all but wasn’t sure if it would fit me…….it does though…..only just.” Bernie vowed internally to show Serena how much she likes Serena body, all night long if she has too. 

The second box is opened and Bernie laughs and coughs out, “it’s a pride dildo!” Serena laughs too. “I though we could both enjoy the new sapphic and rainbow side to ourselves…….glitter and all.” Bernie kisses her, it starts off soft, gifts forgotten and this was just foreplay, “I am going to fuck you with this Ms Campbell, I am going to show you what a man could do with the right knowhow.” Serena wants to protest but she can’t, she hoped that this is what Bernie would do. 

She wants to be taken charge of……..completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be back in a week or so xx


	20. I can do better than any man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Serena want? This time she gets to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away but this operation has taken its toll.   
I hope you enjoy the update and the next few that will follow.

Bernie picks Serena up over her shoulder and carries her out of the bedroom screaming and laughing, managing to smack Bernie’s arse in the fake protest. She deposits Serena just by the entrance door and prepares Serena for what is about to come, what she is agreeing to almost. 

“Serena….. I want to give you what I think you want but I want you to be sure. Sure that it is really what you want.” Serena stands there panting, eyes dark and she is shaking, not with fear but with excitement, she really wants this! Serena as sure as anything replies between deep intakes of breaths, “Yes, I want you to take control of me and not stop until you are ready to stop, I give the safe word or I pass out.” Bernie takes a step closer looking into her eyes for reassurance. 

“If you do pass out I will wait until you come around……..then I will carry on until you or I cannot take anymore, is that ok?” Serena goes to touch Bernie, reaches out with her fingers but she grabs her wrist with a tight grip. “Don’t you dare touch me until you are told you can…….do you understand?” Serena nods, but Bernie waits for a verbal answer. “Yes Bernie I understand. Yes this is what I want.” Bernie’s face turns to her stern annoyed face and growls “Yes Major Wolfe……if you really want it, this. Here is and will be difference so choose carefully which one you want…… Major Wolfe…… Ms Wolfe……. or Bernie? Which ever you do you pick, there WILL be a big difference on how I will treat you from here on in!” Serena gulped, her legs shake violently and almost give way “Yes Major Wolfe.” Bernie smirks, they both know that this is going to be punishing, rough, a good seeing too, both hoping for all three. 

Bernie leaves her standing there wondering what she is to do next, ‘I had better stay here, she hasn’t told me to move.’ Serena thought, goose bumps prickling her skin as she tries to imagine what is to come, well apart from her obviously.   
The sky is now dark but the surrounding area is light because of all the fairy lights and mood lighting in the jacuzzi and garden area. Serena takes a good look at her surroundings, she has a good view of the garden area, the different places that they could take their sexual adventure, plans forming in her mind.

Bernie returns with a few things in her hands, shows them to Serena so she knows what is coming, well she thinks she knows; she can protest against any of them if she so chooses but she doesn’t, she does however clench her thighs together as her wetness is already dripping down her thighs, the smell of her arousal is clearly evident for them both and her partner smirks at her as she lubricates the tops of her thighs. 

Bernie takes the items outside of the jacuzzi area along with the car keys and leaves Serena still standing there by the jacuzzi, steam billowing out hazing the view as the slight wind has changed direction causing goosebumps to prickle her cooling skin. ‘So whatever Bernie has planned it must be outside’ she gathers as she watches Bernie pull the car into the garden, parks it under the house as she gets out she beeps the horn once and shouts, no demands for her to come down to where she is waiting.

“Campbell…..Here now……On the double!” Serena runs barefooted down the stairs and trips on the last step in haste, thankfully Bernie was there to catch her from doing further damage to herself. “Easy solider, we haven’t even started and you are trying to get out of it.” Bernie half joked, Serena’s face went from relief to worrisome; “No god Major……I was just overly eager to get started thats all.” Serena says babbling. Bernie nods once to acknowledge her still being ok with this as she straps herself into the harness ready then pulls her jeans over the top, still shirt and braless though.

“Car now.” She demands, Serena goes to open the side door when Bernie grabs her wrist pulls her to her body and walks her backwards, eye to eye, seeing if she will be defiant but Serena is looking confused but walking backwards anyway in the direction she is being led to. 

Serena’s calves hit the bumper of the car and she was pushed back and her stance widened at the same time. It took a while for her back to settle onto the car as the coldness of the metal almost stung her already prickled skin. Bernie rakes her nails up and down Serena’s legs, only on the outside while she is waiting for her to lay back comfortably. Now settled Bernie reaches in her pocket for some rope, she ties Serena’s wrists together and placed them above her head. Now satisfied of her position she lifts her body off Serena’s and pulls her hands away slightly so she can again rakes her nails over Serena’s body. 

Starting at Serena’s inner wrists, down her inner forearm, around the outside of her upper arm stopping at the top of Serena’s breasts all while moving her hips forwards and backwards rubbing her jeans and cock on her clit. The bound woman legs are already shaking, her breaths have become ragged, her back arches her chest forwards but she is trying her best to stay still. 

Five slaps using each hand to Serena’s breasts make her scream aloud she moves and squirms with every slap; the back of her head staying on the bonnet as she moves it side to side, her arms staying exactly where they were put stretched out above her head. A harsh tweak of the nipples sends another loud scream into the darkening night air all of this is happening while Bernie is still thrusting the hidden cock up and down her cunt, smiling as she can see her flaps open widely and the juices soaking into her jeans.

A tight grip on Serena’s breasts and one final thrust brings her to orgasm. 

Screaming, squirming and lifting both of her legs high of the ground as she cums. Thankfully her body is being held up by the strong hands pressing into her chest, her breasts still not being released yet from the Major’s tight grip. 

The next sequence of events happen really quickly, Serena tries to lower her legs to the floor but she is caught behind the knees and hauled just a little bit higher on the bonnet as Bernie sinks to her knees, arms outstretched and her face buries as deep as she can into the wet dripping core. Getting her tongue deeper and deeper into Serena’s core sending her orgasming again and again. When she has finally finished devouring Serena’s cunt leaving Serena limp and exhausted she smirks at the wetness that is dripping off her face, she licks as much of the fluid as she can before she lowers Serena’s lifeless body to her knees.

When the brunette stirs awake her hands are still bound but are across her stomach and Bernie is feasting on her neck and pressing her whole body to keep Serena on the bonnet edge so she doesn’t fall onto the concrete. Serena arches her back and turns her head to give the Major more room on her neck, showing she is back in the world of living and Bernie starts again, like she said there will be no let up even after 6 orgasms.

Bernie attacks her lips into a bruising kiss, both hands on Serena’s neck as they once again stand Bernie using her own body to still pin her play toy down. All Serena can do is follow, that she does she nips, licks, invades her partners mouth just as much as she does hers. 

Bernie uses her legs to widens her stance again while one hand scrapes down her torso reaching the rather wet destination, with the pointer finger and ring finger she opens Serena’s labia up and tweaks the clit very very lightly with the tip of her middle finger. 

It’s agonisingly erotic for both of them. 

Bernie is trying to control her urges to make it fast and furious, to make her come again and again leaving red marks or bruises if needs be but she knows that this is torture. She knows that this will make Serena beg her to quicken up, go harder, fuck her properly and no matter how much she wants to or Serena begs, she keeps it up. 

Serena is currently swearing blue murder at her all up until the point where she goes taut and very very still and quiet, only small pants like you do in labour, seven more touches to her clit sends Serena into a silent but mind blowing orgasm; her head and chest are bright red, all of her pulse points looks as though they could burst at any moment but Bernie carries on, watches as Serena goes taut and on her tip toes, her legs shake and her mouth hangs open but tight. Just as their eyes meet again Serena lets go, shakes like she is having a fit and Bernie sees her through it and stops just as Serena goes limp again.   
“Jesus Major, that was something else, remind me to either ask for you to do that again or do it to you.” Serena says as she breathes life back into her body.


	21. Being Major'd is fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of pure smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, hope you like the last few chapters x

Bernie decided to switch it up a little, too much work on the clit can cause overstimulation and a little pain to the area and she certainly does not want that, she also wants to switch it up a bit so she decides to play a game of cat and mouse is in order to get the blood flowing to Serena’s limbs and a bit of fun to the day. The bonds on Serena’s wrists are untied and kissed all while maintaining eye contact with each other as she explains that the next part of today with be a little more playful but just as hot and sexy. Serena is told that she can hide anywhere she wants, “you can change places while I am searching but if and when you get caught, wherever that shall be….. I intend to fuck you wherever I catch you. Now I am going to go inside and get us both a cold drink, you can take this time to have wander around to find all the places you want to hide in and when I take the empty glasses back inside, you will then hide. Do you understand?” Serena stands to attention breast to breast, stomach to stomach as she gives a cheeky salute her and says right up against Bernie’s lips in the lowest tone possible “Oh yes Major, I hide then you find me, catch me and fuck me until I cum……..several times.” Bernie couldn’t hold back she crashes her lips onto the woman standing before her and takes complete control of her mouth until they are both need air.

Serena smirks as Bernie walks away, she knows she will have fun with this, they both will have fun, she spies a few places she wants to have Bernie earlier when she was made to wait…….. Taking a slow walk around she sees a few extra places, there is the tree which seems sturdy enough to be fucked up against and then there is the cushions by the fire pit but that is boring. ‘The car?’ She whispers out loud, it has been a while since she has done that however she has never done it with a woman before…….could Bernie do what no man made her do while dogging? Could she make her cum?……of course she can. So the car is definitely a place to hide, now where else? 

Is the jacuzzi too obvious? I guess it is but she still wants to be fucked in there, just because we can and it’s there and when else would she have this opportunity, not in the local spa thats for sure…….then, as she rounds the corner she spots Bernie watching her from the above veranda, she presses a kiss to her fingers and presses it to her arse and that makes her lover spring into action. Serena knows she is in trouble and runs, Bernie chases her all around the garden, several times around the tree until Bernie’s stamina is just too much for the woman who likes to tease, she is hoisted up again onto her shoulder and taken back to the cushions where she is pinned down softly.

“This is what you get for teasing me!” Bernie says as she blows raspberries and tickles Serena into submission, squealing loudly. They both are rolling around laughing on the grass so much so by the time they have finished with tears of joy in their eyes and smiles as wide as they can get them. Serena gently brushes a lock of hair behind the blonde’s ear and the love that they see in each others eyes are there for them both to see. As soon as Bernie lets go, Serena sits up and flings a cushion at her hitting Bernie square in the face as she scrambles up and runs again, the drinks all but forgotten as the game of cat and mouse begins again.

Bernie takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and listens for the footsteps to cease. Once all is quiet she stalks her prey, knowing that she couldn’t have gone far, at least not up the stairs to the jacuzzi or back inside as she didn’t hear any footsteps on the wooden steps. She looks around the tree but no rustles on the grass which means that she is there; there is a shadow coming from underneath the house so she goes to investigate but it isn’t Serena, its just the way the lights are flickering in the wind. Bernie next walks around the car and peers in the window but no, there is no sign of Serena in there, not even in the footwell of the car. “I will find you Campbell. And I will fuck you!” Bernie says in her stern Major’s voice, Serena chuckles and gives her hiding place away. 

She is actually sitting on the 4th step up to go back to the jacuzzi area, her elbow on her thigh and her palm holding her chin with that saucy smirk that that she has on her lips. Serena spots Bernie standing there watching her hungrily, she wants to spur the Major into action once again so she winks as she turns around and sticks her arse in the air, her feet firmly planted on the bottom step with her hands on the edge of the top step, flat ready and open to take her punishment, if you could call it that. Bernie stands exactly on the spot where she is when she saw Serena on the steps, she strips off her trousers, after all she is in no need of them now, rubs the phallus and licks her hand a few times to make sure it is slightly lubricated and then without warning or hesitation she walks straight up to Serena uses two fingers and drills it deep in Serena who grips onto the step until her knuckles go white. Once she finds Serena suitable wet she takes out her wet and drenched digits, wipes it over the silicone cock and sends that deep into her core, making sure she is keeping a tight hold on her hips so she doesn’t fall over.

Serena moans loudly, her core accepts the whole damn thing easily, her inner muscles already gripping the phallus tightly as Bernie slowly brings it out only to slam it straight back in again. The drilling increases in speed as the Major can’t help herself as she can hear the loud slaps of bodies clashing together, she can hear and feel the wetness dripping down their thighs, the moans, pants, gasps and begs from the woman who is holding onto the stairs brings her into a frenzy. Her own nails are digging into Serena’s skin she is sure that it will break her delicate skin, not that she is complaining. Her breath is so hot she can see it coming out of her in blasts as she grunts herself deeper and deeper, harder and harder into Serena. Her eyes close briefly to recollect her thoughts then opens wide with more determination than before. 

A change of angle is needed so she lifts Serena’s right leg and places it on two steps above her left one, holding it steady just behind the knee; opening her up even wider, she moves to the right side slightly for a more direct thrust and rolls her hips up with each deep thrust. Serena tries to stand a little more but Bernie presses her between the shoulder blades, presses her so her head is even lower than before. Bernie is relentless in her fucking, she carries on until Serena screams, fluids sorting out, running down their legs, both seemed to have cum at the same time. Bernie now exhausted having to lean over Serena’s spent body, as she kneels on the wooden stairs, her legs giving way and so have Bernie as she follows suit. Their need to move becomes noticeable for the pair of them even in their exhausted state, the hard surface becoming uncomfortable on their hands and knees. They come apart briefly to take the cock out of Serena’s core and sprawl themselves out on the wet steps they have just fucked on to give themselves time to recover, their lungs are currently burning through taking such deep and harsh breaths. 

Faces turned to each other they smile, “again?” Bernie asks…… “again” Serena replies.

Bernie pats her knees and closes her legs together, holds out her hand as Serena shakily stands over her, nods in understanding as she goes to straddle her legs facing each other but Bernie uses her finger to indicate that she wants her facing the other way. Such a good soldier that she is, she turns around and waits until Bernie pulls on her hips guiding her down as she uses her own hand to guide the erect cock to her entrance and relaxes as it enters her. Not feeling comfortable as she likes she lifts herself off, Bernie asking if she is ok and Serena just nods and lowers only to repeat it again, a few times. Bernie worries slightly and pushes her up but Serena sits back down “I am just a little dry so bare with me, if thats ok?” she says, Bernie strokes her back and lets her do what she needs to do. Serena leans forward a little, uses Bernie’s knees to steady herself as she slowly brings herself up and down the shaft until she sits with it comfortably deep inside her. 

After a brief nod, Bernie sets the gentle pace, slowly up and slowly down, pressing her chest into the back of Serena, her erect nipples massaging the muscles of her partners back, Serena arches her body closer, keeping the rhythm set with her hands gripping Bernie’s fore arms. She turns her head, needing to feel her partners lips on her own, so they can lock eyes too, their lips start off tentatively, opening to gasp only to rejoin again, to which Bernie doesn’t object she likes it in fact, the freeness to kiss the woman she has wanted for so long. 

After a while on steadiness lovemaking because thats what this has just turned into, one of Bernie’s hands leaves her hipbone to pull on the mons hairs, every now and then swiping the pad of her middle finger over Serena’s clit making her sigh, pant and moan, breaking away briefly from the kiss. Serena’s hips starts to falter, her toned legs giving way and burning so Bernie flicks her clit harder until she shakes through her orgasm pushing Bernie’s finger away. Now lying completely on top of Bernie, Serena’s spent body trembles as the shocks of the last orgasm still fizzing through her body. Bernie lifts the brunettes lifeless body off her and carries Serena in her arms to the warm jacuzzi. Carefully she lowers her gently in where the warm water instantly starts to soothes the tired cooling sweaty body including the burning leg muscles, in fact starts to heal the sated body as a whole. 

After undoing the straps of the harness she places the silicone cock onto the side and goes back inside to fetch the much needed drinks. “Here have this” Bernie says as she lowers herself into the hot water, moaning as she lowers her shoulders under the water, sitting directly opposite where Serena is, watching her carefully, making sure that she hasn’t gone too far. “Ok?” She asks, needing to know the answer that she has been wondering about. “Fine…….fantastic…….loved every moment so far.” Serena replies with her eyes closed and a smile upon her lips, she drinks the cool fresh orange juice in one go and places the glass on the table, looks straight at Bernie, maintains eye contact and waits. Bernie holds out her hand and pulls Serena to her where they share slow and loving kisses, hands wandering to touch gently, freely.

Well for now anyway.


	22. The jacuzzi is one place they could not miss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feelings and some hotness (well I hope it comes across as that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking this is the penultimate chapter folks, I hope you have enjoyed the ride. One more chapter to go, do I go with love or angst?😉

“So has this birthday been what you wanted it to be?” Serena asks while stroking her partners golden locks away from those rosy cheeks, her own eyes gleaming with love and adoration for the shy Trauma Surgeon. “Everything I wanted and more, although I never thought that I would get to be with you in this way, never thought that you would even think of me in this way……especially as I am such a mess.” Serena shook her head, “you’re not a mess, you are stunning Bernie, sexy, beautiful, delicious, my best friend and my partner. I hope that in all of this we too can find domestic harmony away from here, back home I mean.” With that Bernie screwed up her nose and Serena backed off a little with a glare, “I’m not good at that, just ask Marcus and my kids……but I want to be……I want us to be good for each other, not just at work but out of work too.” Serena sits back down close to the blonde once more, now knowing for sure that Bernie does want this but she is just scared, for reassurance she places her right hand on Bernie’s leg trying to calm the nervousness that become between them. 

Giving themselves both time to recollect their thoughts they both sat together in near silence and enjoyed the warm bubbles hitting their bodies and looking out into the starry moon lit night sky with the night birds chirping and the owl hooting in the distance. Bernie did the classic smooth move of going to stretch then putting her arm around the brunettes shoulders, who instantly rests her head onto her partners shoulder. “We have this opportunity to either make it or break it. We have to make this choice now Bernie because I cannot risk myself getting hurt again, not like Edward did and before you say it you’re nothing like Edward, I know that. But the same heartbreak still stands, just this time I will lose my best friend and soul mate too.” After a brief silence and the need to know Bernie’s point of view she asks shakily “what do you want?” Hoping beyond all hope that Bernie wants to try and be in a committed relationship with her, her nervousness makes her ramble on without giving Bernie the chance to say anything, “we can both screw it up you know? It could be me that does that too, heavens knows I’m hard work, high maintenance or whatever they call it now a days. But and it's a big but, would you love me enough to work through it? Work through anything that life throws at us, including our work commitments?” Bernie turns and looks her dead in the eye, the most confident that Serena has ever seen her and quickly answers “yes, you’re what I want, this relationship is what I want, in good times and in bad…….and in bed!” They both giggled at that last comment, for what they have already done, most of it hasn’t been in a bed at all. 

“I’m not asking you to move in but you could bring a few things over, or I will swiftly run out of scrubs otherwise” Serena craftily and seductively retorts back making Bernie kiss her soppily, “and you could bring over some clothes to mine too? And I could keep a large stock of shiraz in.” Serena goes to playfully bat the blondes upper arm but is stopped and hoisted up into the cool air to sit on the edge of the jacuzzi. 

Serena squeals as the cold air hits her hard causing goosebumps all over her naked body, as she is sat back down and grips the wooden edge of the jacuzzi as Bernie lowers her head and takes the first long swipe to her core, her thumb resting at her girlfriends entrance, applying just enough pressure to insinuate that she will enter her but not enough to penetrate, well not just yet anyway. “Jesus Bernie!” Serena states as she lifts her legs out of the water to open up as wide as she can get. Bernie’s left hand trails up Serena’s body until it reaches the perky hard breast and squeezes it gently in time with her tongue as she she gently sucks and licks at the engorged clit, still applying the gentle teasing pressure at her entrance. 

Serena’s hips can’t keep still, she searches for the tongue every time it moves away from where she desperately wants it, no needs it. Serena’s hands are starting to hurt from gripping the decking so hard, she needs to place her hands somewhere more comfortable so she grips the only thing she can do, she grips onto Bernie’s hair and continues to move her hips onto her lovers face, needing to keep in constant contact with it. 

The next moan is when Bernie slips her thumb in, still taking long strokes up and down the brunettes folds with her wide strong tongue flicking when the tip of it hits her clit. Her eyes looking up to see Serena’s eyes and head are bouncing backwards and forwards, side to side, their eyes meet occasionally not that Serena can concentrate on anything right now. Bernie wants to see her cum, look her right in the eyes as she lets go. At a slight protest the blonde rears up and crashes her lips onto Serena’s and rubs side to side quickly and with a good amount of pressure on her clit until Serena cries out her name and sinks into the water once again, laying her head on Bernie’s belly.

“I want you now!” She pants out of breath but firmly as she is still coming down from her orgasm, twitching occasionally still too. Desperately needing Bernie to move so she can gain access she pats her partners firm arse and pushes her up until she is standing right before her. The Vascular Surgeon uses her nimble fingers to open up the labia lips and immediately latches on to it eagerly like a baby suckling on their mothers breast after milk. Bernie’s knees almost buckle, the only thing she can hold onto is either her own breasts or Serena’s hair and not wanting to put too much pressure pushing onto Serena’s head she pulls and tweaks at her own breasts until it’s almost painful. 

The skilful surgeons fingers have slipped deep inside her lovers core, it goes unnoticed at first by the blonde and Serena must of guessed this so she takes a chance going from two fingers quickly escalating to three, get again their was no resistance was met so she carefully increased it to four, this did now make Bernie clamp down on her slender fingers. Bernie widens her stance even more, brings her pelvis forward so Serena could have her as much access as she wants or needs. A nip at Bernie’s clit makes her instantly cum, and for a few minutes it would be one of many; Serena though never stops, she carries on until Bernie pulls her head away only to kiss her cum laced lips and chin and lowers herself down onto Serena’s thighs.

Their need for each other was becoming feral. Both thinking that they should be sated after the many, many orgasms they have had so far - today alone, but neither are. In fact they are very eager to orgasm again and the way that Bernie fell back onto Serena in the water puts them in the right place to start immediately; Both of their are legs already intertwined in tandem they both automatically lever their bottoms up and join their pussies together, feeling each others inflated clits immediately coming into contact with the others. It is Serena that moves first, slightly moving her hips backwards and forwards directly onto her partners, Bernie follows her lead in pressure and in speed. 

This is new to both of them, not only this passion for each other that has suddenly been set free but since their conversation earlier it has turned to almost like into making love, not that either of them will admit that, too frightened of scaring off the other. They both instinctively feel the need to be closer, so instead of leaning back anymore they lean forwards which makes them keeping in contact with each others cores a little more difficult, so instead they use each others thighs to rub their clits against. Serena wraps her arms around Bernie’s neck and Bernie holds Serena around her waist snaking her hands up her partners back, both pulling each other closer. They share small but intense kisses, every now and then move apart to breath and to look at each other, sometimes they catch each others eyes, sometimes they just watch the other with their eyes closed, looking intently at their facial features. The water bobs up and down more frantically sometimes spilling over the edge but neither care, they just enjoy their wet bodies frictionless against the others, their breasts and nipples gliding against each other and the brief touching too. 

Needing more pressure they snake a hand down each to the others entrance where two fingers slip easily and deeply inside, Using each other as leverage they continue to rock and thrust until they come. This time Bernie comes first, her eyes barely open trying her best to look at Serena as she does, in the end her eyes close tightly and her head is tucked into the nape of Serena’s neck. The brunette watches in awe as she sees the blonde come undone again herself swiftly following behind, once again the skilful fingers have latched in her lovers hair, their lips ghosting over each others yet maintaining eye contact until Serena becomes taut and trembles her way through the last seconds of her orgasm with words of praise almost growled out.

Sated for now they head inside to shower and go to bed, they walk hand in hand until they reach the bathroom where they share a joint shower, bodies never seeming to part for very long as they wash and rinse off the chlorinated water. Bernie enjoys the way Serena is washing her hair, scraping her nails over her scalp with the right firmness to stimulate but not to causing pain, she tries to reciprocate however Serena ends up in a giggling ticklish mess and squirms away, she allows her lover to watch her, gives her a front row seat to watch all of the shampoo suds dripping down her body, especially over her breasts that have now become soft under the hot water. 

For once they don’t actually attempt to give each other any further orgasms, whether it is because they don’t want to cause any further accidents as both of their legs are like that of a new born foal, shaky and unsteady or whether they will save it until they finally get into bed, no one knows (I know I should but I don’t - Sorry). Once all clean they dry with efficiency and leave their towels to dry on the back of the chair as they walk into their bedroom and get under the cool cotton sheets that have been pulled up to their waists, “sleep well my love” Serena says sleepily. Bernie knows she will, as long as she has Serena by her side at night she always will.

They don’t have much longer on this holiday but still enough time to explore each other and make memories that will last a lifetime.


	23. I Don't Want To!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is worried about coming back home, back to normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been over and over this chapter so much and rewritten it several times. I'm not completely happy with it but I hope you enjoy reading it.

Bernie spends most of their final morning together moaning like a 3 year old who just wants sweets, she knowingly is annoying Serena which incidentally brings a sweet smile to her face. Bernie knows deep down that her partner is right, that all will be ok but she just doesn’t want to do it and tells her so frequently, (like every 30 seconds). Bernie has made it abundantly clear that she does NOT want to go home! She wants to spend all of her time alone, with Serena, practically naked and yes well lets just say they haven’t had their fill of each other yet, will they ever though? She knows that once they get back home they can’t spend all this time making up for lost opportunities, work and life in general will interrupt them; Jason’s set routine will be the biggest interruption after many, many hours at work but they both know that Bernie will try her best to fit within his schedule, after all Jason knows that sometimes he needs to make adjustments as long as they are not frequently happening and the fact that he likes Bernie means he would make such allowances.

“Bernie can you come here please………I need you to come and sort this little problem out for me.” Bernie huffs and puffs, moans with every few steps she takes as she heads out to garden where she finds Serena and she is deliciously naked, her fingers are slowly circling her clit and she is lying down on the freshly watered grass. “I’m a bit wet Bernie……..and it isn’t from you so I think you need to change that…..don’t you?” Bernie strips off her shorts, vest top (no she doesn’t have any underwear on) she flings her Vans off in different directions and she runs down the wooden steps to her partner. In attempt to dry the brunette she takes long swipes at the droplets that have formed all over her body and gives open mouthed kisses everywhere, she uses her body to press the brunette further into the grass, finding her hands then stretching her arms above her head with their fingers interlinked, legs tangled together as they move, rock, undulate in unison. Hips move quicker and quicker but still managing to stay in time with each others, erect nipples brush and moans mingle. What Serena thought could be one last fumble before returning home has turned out quite different, mixed with heightened emotions means that it has turned into making love.

After a few strong orgasms each Serena manages to turn them over so she now straddling the blonde, looks down her long lithe body to make sure she is in the right position and place before she thrusts her hips down and forwards so her clit is right onto Bernie’s which makes her moan loudly, widen her thighs to place her feet flat on the floor, Serena curves her spine and places her hands on Bernie’s knees for support, Bernie grabs Serena’s hips as they form another rhythm together making them moan loudly once again their eyes roll back and screw shut. The slow assured rhythm brings them to orgasm quickly, the second one in that position takes longer but the third is right on its heels and sends them over the edge, sated for now they lie there sprawled out on the wet grass panting. Serena assures her girlfriend that when they get home, back to normality, they will have time together, private time and no matter what they will make this work and Bernie believes her, has no reason not too, with that when their limbs finally have feeling in them again they head back up to the lodge and finish packing.

Finally home Serena heads in the house with Bernie hand in hand, she sends her upstairs to have a shower promising to join her shortly, upstairs that is and not in the shower especially with Ellie and Jason in the house where they can be walked in on. Serena stays downstairs and talks to both Jason and Elinor who have been fine and dandy while they have been away; She explains that Bernie will be staying over in her bed (so Jason is clear which is too much information for Ellie) from tonight and sometimes in the future, Ellie shrugs she really doesn’t care as long as her mum is happy and cared for, knowing that Bernie will always her her mums back. Jason just asks if she is willing to fit in with his routine, Serena just states that the bathroom rota will have to be adjusted but otherwise she is very happy to follow his schedule.

Serena hears the shower switch off and says goodnight to Jason and her daughter, times it just so that Bernie is drying her hair whilst still naked when she walks into the bedroom and appreciates the view for a few seconds before heading into the shower herself. When she comes back Bernie is in her bed, half asleep with a massive smile on her face “night my love” Serena says “I love you” Bernie says in return “Sweet dreams.” 

The early morning alarm clock blasts out Vannessa Feltz’s voice before some ghastly song Radio 2 out loudly, startles Bernie from her very nice dream so much so she jumps off the bed (not out of it) and almost throws Serena out of it in the process. “Please turn the damn thing off!” She mutters grumpily and Serena sniggers and rolls back, stretching her right arm but staying in Bernie’s embrace to switch off the alarm giving her sleepy lover a lovely view of her soft welcoming breasts. There is no way she could stop herself, her hands automatically reach for the soft bundles then her lips swiftly follow, Serena’s body reacts to her ministrations far more than she expected for such an early time in the morning. “If we are doing this Berenice, then we better make it a quick one.” Bernie sheds the rest of the bedsheets on the floor and tackles Serena’s quickie head on literally, with effectiveness and efficiency and then vice versa. It is a good job they both got to know each others bodies well enough to do it in such a timely manner and quietly too.

Together and ever so slightly late which they will always blame on the queue to get their morning caffeine fix at Pulses, they head on to AAU. Even if Serena wanted to hide how she was feeling from her colleagues, towards her co-lead, her mind, face and body failed her miserably. The soft touches increased by both medics, smiles lingered just a little longer and neither of them could pay attention in the rather dull board meeting; Both of them were stripping each other naked and thinking about what they would like to do to each other on this rather large sturdy walnut desk that seats around 20 people. And then there were the things they could do in the chairs that surround the board room table, each chair in the boardroom were different; Serena liked the look of Hansen’s chair as it tilted backwards slightly and the back of it reclined further too, where Bernie wanted Serena to sit in the chair she was currently sitting in as it had arm rests that could alter the height of and the back was quite high too. Then there was Guy Self’s old chair, it was like an old head headmasters chair, it was in a dark wood with leather padding, brass studs and was sturdy enough to place restrains in various places without having to worry if it would snap or not.

A cough from Bernie brought Serena back to the room, the meeting had finished a few minutes ago and everyone who had attended had vacated the boardroom to go for lunch. “Come with me” Bernie says holding out her hand and with a well known twinkle in her eyes as she willingly leads the brunette back onto AAU, straight into their office where Bernie very slowly closes the blinds and locks the door, not before she tells a nurse at the nurses station that they are not to be disturbed for at least an hour unless the Trauma phone rings. “Bernie!” Serena warns but she pays no heed instead she whips off her scrub top and pulls Serena in by her trouser bely loops and whispers just a few words “you promised we would make time!” It wasn’t exactly what Serena meant but who was she to argue after all they were on their lunch and what they did in their break time was entirely up to them. Bernie told Serena all about her fantasies in the board room and allowed her to play out some of them in Serena’s chair, on their desk and against the filing cabinet. Luckily they were not disturbed by anyone on the ward and neither did the red phone ring, Hansen however did call the Trauma Surgeon to make sure that Serena was ok though, he had noticed that during the meeting Serena was unable to pay much attention, her face and neck were flushed and was she dabbing her mouth and forehead frequently, Bernie promised that she would ensure that Serena would be thoroughly checked over straight away and if needed she would send her home, Hansen thanked her and asked her to report her finding as soon as possible because he would need to find cover if need be. Bernie took her task of checking Ms Campbell over very seriously and thoroughly, sending a very brief report to the CEO that she was just fine, that she will keep a very close eye on her personally and will inform him if anything changes immediately.

In the up and coming weeks Bernie and Serena continued to find time for each other. Bernie’s flat had a few of Serena’s things in that she deemed necessary and somethings that just made it a little more homely, it was their place to get away from people, to just be together, to learn about each other too.   
Yes they had a healthy sex life but most of all their relationship was built on friendship, their ability to be honest (finally) and to accept that whatever they are struggling with past and present, the other would be there to support them and help to gain ones equilibrium once more.   
Trust for them was never an issue. They had each others backs and proved it on more than one occasion, no one or nothing could come between the physical and emotional bond that they shared; Not even Edward who tried to in vain and very publicly when Elinor told him about her mother’s new relationship, the ward cheered as Bernie took him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him kicking and screaming out of the hospital and onto concrete out in the car park, it even earned her a handshake from the Security Guard who followed behind laughing and telling Bernie “be my guest it seems like you have a good handle on the situation.” Serena that night personally thanked her over and over.

Who would of thought that Serena wanting to do something for her best friend on her 50th birthday, would lead them to this, finally being honest about how they feel, felt and now are together? Neither of them but they are very glad that it gave them the push that they needed. Snuggled up on the sofa relaying what Edward had done just a few days ago to Elinor who instantly rang her father and gave him an ear bashing too right in front of them both. Serena thanked her and Jason for their support by treating them all to a day out in London where Jason got to go to the National Maritime Museum and they took Elinor shopping in all of the high end shops, treating themselves too. 

After a 6 months since their return from the cottage Bernie moved in with Serena as Elinor was flying the nest to live with her boyfriend who Serena actually approved of but Edward didn’t ( ha! ) They rented Bernie’s flat from her at a very reasonable rate to which her step-daughter and partner were very grateful for with a promise to pay rent on time and not to trash the place but could occasionally host a party. 

Jason on the other hand was struggling a little. About 3 months ago he had met a rather nice young lady in a history club which he attends a couple of evenings a month, this club is run by an organisation specifically for people with Aspergers and all various kinds of Autism to help them with their social interactions while gaining knowledge. They had been officially dating for quite a while now and were trying to find a routine that was agreeable for the them both, unfortunately they have been unsuccessful in finding a balance that suited them but for differing reasons. After previously trialling several routines that they planned by themselves they found out that it did not suit their individual needs and they we struggling to find a viable solution. Not wanting to give up on finding a solution just yet Jason suggested that they get a third party involved to help them to come to a solution, again after another discussion about who they could ask, Greta suggested that they write people’s names on a list of who they would trust, once their list was compiled they would remove people one by one, which they did, the only common name they came up with was Bernie; They both stated that she would be impartial.   
They both approached Bernie one evening while they were waiting for Serena to return home from work, Bernie was glad of an early finish but Serena’s board meeting ran over and she wasn’t so lucky. Bernie was ecstatic that they could both turn to her and promised that she would try her best to find a solution. She listened to both of their needs individually, took notes and formed a plan on her laptop using the spreadsheet that she uses to do the staff rota on. Once it the new timetable was agreed upon by Jason and Greta she printed 4 copies off, one for Jason, one for Greta, one for her parents and the last for Serena and herself so they knew what their plans were for the day and or night.   
Serena came in just as Bernie was putting the final touches to the schedule and greeted them with a smile and a kiss for Bernie. Needing to start their evening meal Serena asked them to clear away the items they were using from the dining table when Greta quietly asked Serena if she could help to make Jason’s favourite meal because she would like to be able to cook it for him one night. Of course Serena obliged, allowed her time to write each step and watch until it was time to put the pasta bake in the oven.

They themselves, fell into easy domesticity. Both taking on jobs around the house and cooking; Bernie loved to bake, especially bread, Serena would often wake up to the smell of freshly baked goods if Bernie was coming off a night shift, as it was her way of winding down and taking any frustrations from her shift out of her before she heads to bed herself.   
They shared drinks in their office, at Albie’s and of course at their home, yes they had their disagreements who doesn’t but nothing was ever insurmountable, more often than not they ended up having make up sex and sometimes they would just argue so they had they excuse to lay into each other in this way, fast and furious rather than loving and caring.  
There were on occasions where the bondage kit came out again, it was these nights they set extra time aside and made sure that Jason was not going to be home. Using nearly every area and surface of the house freely and hungrily, occasionally having to clear up breakages and marks left behind not that either of them mind, there was nothing wrong with having raw unadulterated sex at the age of 50 in the comfort of their own home.

After all love is what counts and love each other is what they did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks.  
Thanks for reading, kudos and commenting xx


End file.
